Dreams Chapter 1 15
by Jarahfan
Summary: Dusty and Lucy finally return to Oakdale after 4 years. Can they finally be happy and make up with her family ? Do Lucy and Dusty finally get their happy ending.


**Dreams**

A Lusty Fan Fiction

By Dayna Galbraith

Based on the Characters of Lucy Montgomery and Dusty Donovan from ATWT

Disclaimer : I am just borrowing the characters. I am not affliated with ATWT. I am also just borrowing the songs featured in this story. I do not own any part of them.

Chapter 1  
  
The white sand was warm to Dusty Donovan's hand. He stretches out on the dark blue beach towel. The sky was a clear blue with wispy clouds. The ocean was breathtaking cool aquamarine colour. There wasn't much wind. The best part was Dusty was alone with his love. Love. He never thought that he would say that again. It seemed like a dream to him. He had always considered her a spoiled brat but during the kidnapping ordeal 4 years ago he realized how strong she was. The love of his life. Lucinda Marie Montgomery. Over the last 4 years, he had fallen more and more in love with her. Dusty loved her more than he could describe. It scared him. He was glad that they had gotten this time away. He had surprised her for Spring break with tickets to St. Lucia. She had been so happy.  
  
Dusty looks up and sees Lucy looking down at him. Lucy's brown hair is twisted up on her head with a banana clip a couple of wispy pieces down on the side. She is wearing a skimpy pale green string bikini that really wasn't covering too much. Dusty sits up and has a look of shock on his face.  
"Hey there enjoying the sun or the view?" Lucy giggled.  
"Loving the view Luce. My god you look gorgeous...good enough to eat. "  
" Really ? I bought this one just for you. "  
" Thank goodness we have the beach to ourselves. I wouldn't want to have anyone seeing my girl in that suit or lack of one. "  
" So you approve? "  
" Do you really need an answer to that ? " Dusty smirked.  
" No..." Lucy smiled, " So your girl ? "  
Dusty stood up on his knees and pulled Lucy close to him. Lucy kneeled down facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dusty kissed Lucy passionately their tongues starting to duel each other in a mating dance. Dusty pulled back and looked at Lucy.  
"Yes my girl. I know I haven't seen you much lately. "  
" I am glad that you planned this trip for us. "  
" I had missed you Luce...so much. I love you Luce."  
" I love you too. Dusty ! "  
Dusty's fingers were undoing the straps on her skimpy bikini top. He removed the banana clip from her hair. Lucy's dark brown tendrils slowly fall down her back. She was a beautiful angel. His angel. How did he end up so lucky ? He was kissing down her creamy white neck and moving down further. Dusty throws away the top. He moves his hands down the outside of her ribcage lightly skimming her breasts. Lucy moans. Dusty looks up and smirks at Lucy. Lucy moves her hands down his chest to the edge of his red shorts.  
" Another good reason for having the beach all to ourselves princess. My goodness you are hot." Dusty kisses Lucy their tongues duelling. Lucy moan as Dusty moves his hands down attacking the ties to her bikini bottoms....  
  
All the sudden a buzzer rings out. What was a buzzer doing on a beach. The sound becomes more persistent. Then a smoke detector begins beeping incessantly. Dusty is awakened in a jolt from his dream. A buzzer...the smoke alarm... the kitchen... dinner... #$ !! Dusty jumps up off the couch where he had sat down a couple of hours later to rest after packing some more boxes. He had been so tired lately packing for the move back to Oakdale and working at the club in Boston. Dusty rushes over to the kitchen trying not to kill himself by tripping on the boxes all around. He turns off the stove and waves a newspaper at the smoke detector. There is a banging on the door.  
" Donovan... "  
" Everything is fine Mr. Petrovicki. Nothing to worry about.... #$. "  
" Are you sure ? "  
" I'm sure. "  
Dusty looks down at what would have been dinner. He pulls out a smoking black thing that was supposed to be a pot roast. He had followed Sierra's instructions to a T. He goes to pick up the pan.He drops the pan in the sink and looks down at the dinner. Tonight was supposed to be special for Lucy. She was finally finished her exams and would be graduating in a couple of days with honours. He looks down at the dinner. Obviously that wasn't going to work. He pulls out the phonebook and finds the number for Leungs, the local Chinese restaurant down the street.  
" Yes. This is Dusty...yes it is me again... I would like order number 5 with extra pineapple chicken... 15 minutes. Thanks Mrs. Leung. Lucy and I will visit soon I promise. "  
  
Pineapple chicken was one of Lucy's favourite dishes. They had discovered Leung's soon after moving to Boston so Lucy could go to Williams College. Lucy loved the pineapple chicken. When they got it Dusty knew to get his fingers out of the container or he could lose a finger. Dusty looks around their small one bedroom apartment. Dusty puts down the phone and grabs some dinner plates and some light blue tapered candles for the table. Jimmy would be over in a couple of minutes with the dinner. He sets the table and sits back in a chair.  
  
" What happened here ? Mr. Petrovicki gave me one of his looks again. "  
Dusty looks over and sees his love Lucinda Marie Montgomery standing in the doorway wearing a pale blue cashmere sweater, cream pants and cream heels.  
" Hello princess. I was attempting to surprise you with a romantic dinner being that this was your final day of exams. How did it go ? "  
" Pretty good. I think that I did decent. "  
" You were probably fine Luce. You know this stuff off by heart. "  
" I hope so... you didn't try to cook again did you ? "  
" I did. I guess it didn't work out so well. " Dusty smirks at Lucy. She tries to stifle a laugh." Hey you know Dusty Donovan doesn't do domestic just for anyone princess."  
" I know. " Lucy can't hide her smile. She giggles.  
" Oh it is really that funny? " Dusty looks at Lucy with his hands on his hips. He has a hurt look on his face. Then Lucy sees the smirk.  
" No... " She laughs.  
Dusty walks over and pulls Lucy into his arms and kisses her on the mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck.  
" So what did you burn this time ? "  
" A pot roast. I followed your mother's instructions perfectly. I guess I must have dozed off sometime. I wanted it to be special for you. "  
" It was special because you tried. Dusty I am so glad that you moved out here with me. You didn't have to. I know you have been busy with the club and getting our boxes packed. I could have made dinner. "  
" It's fine princess. I guess I am not a gourmet chef. I guess we will be stuck with Mac and cheese from now on. You have enough on your plate as it is with your classes. "  
" I couldn't have done this without you. "  
" You could have but don't you know by now my place is with you princess. We can do anything as long as we are together. I love you Luce. You are my life. Where you are is where I want to be."  
Lucy looks at Dusty's face and smiles. How could she have been so lucky to have found him. She was so happy when he agreed to come with her to Williams 4 years ago so she could fulfill her dream of getting her degree in interior design. Everything was absolutely perfect. It couldn't possibly get anymore perfect but it had. Lucy smiles. Dusty looks at her with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
Just then a knock at the door.  
"That would be Jimmy."  
Dusty opens the door and sees Jimmy. Jimmy Leung was a skinny 16 year old boy whom Dusty had become friends with. The Leungs used to laugh with Dusty that he and Luce were honorary members of the family because they ate so often at the restaurant.  
" Jimmy... "  
" Hey Mr. D. Here is your number 5 with extra pineapple chicken just like you asked. Hey Lucy."  
" Hi Jimmy. "  
" Here's the money and tell your parents hi for me. "  
" Sure. Mom and Dad sure are going to miss you now that you are heading back to Oakdale. "  
" We'll miss them as well. I'll say hi before we go. "  
" Sure. "  
Jimmy leaves. Dusty looks over at Lucy. Lucy has put her attaché case down on the end table and is sitting on the couch. She looked exhausted.  
" So how are you really doing ? Did you go to the doctor like I asked you to ? You've looked so tired lately."  
" Dusty I am fine. "  
" So did you and... "  
" We can talk after dinner. "  
" Good to see you have your appetite back at least a little."  
Dusty puts the bag down on the counter and pulls out the pineapple chicken. He knew that Lucy loved to steal a piece of the pineapple given the chance.  
" Hey Luce I ordered your favourite. Do you want a piece ? "  
Lucy took one look at the pineapple chicken got a whiff of the sauce and puts her hand to her mouth and rushes into the bathroom. Dusty rushes after her.  
" Princess.... "  
Dusty hears Lucy retching in the toilet.  
" What is the matter Luce ? "  
Dusty was getting really worried.  
" I thought that you loved pineapple chicken ? "  
" I haven't for a bit...get it away from me."  
" O.k. Luce you are really starting to worry me what is the matter ? "  
Dusty had noticed that Lucy had been sick for the last couple of weeks. It started soon after they came home from St. Lucia. She had been sick in the mornings when he had returned from the club in Boston after doing the night shift. It was one of the few times he got to see her before she headed off to class. It slowly dawns on Dusty about the timing. He puts a hand to his mouth. Tears fill his eyes. Dusty goes into the bathroom and grabs a cold cloth and puts it against the back of Lucy's neck. Lucy sits up and looks at Dusty.  
" Luce ? ...." Dusty's voice is a whisper.... 

Chapter 2  
  
" Luce... " Dusty had tears in his eyes looking at Lucy. Dusty brushes Lucy's forehead. Lucy looks at those beautiful ocean blue eyes filled with so much concern and wonder. This is not how she had wanted to tell him. Especially not with her head sitting over the toilet. She feels the acid churn in her stomach. She looks at Dusty.  
  
She had suspected for a couple of weeks after St. Lucia. They hadn't used any protection that last evening on the beach. They had forgotten everything around them. They were only concentrating on each other. The feel of each others hands on their bodies. The kisses that tasted as sweet as honey. They couldn't get enough of each other. It was all about pleasuring each other. There had been something about that moment that had been magical. It had been beyond them. Dusty had touched Lucy's very soul when they had connected and moved. When they both came together it was mind-blowing. They were both blown away by how it felt. Something in Lucy knew that something special had happened that night but she didn't believe it. She knew in her heart that they had created a child. She brushed it off. How could she have known something like that ?  
  
Afterwards they came back to Boston and Lucy return to Williams. She had only a couple more classes before finals. She was worried about finals. She was so nervous about passing her courses. When she started feeling tired and nauseous, she assumed it was because of nerves. Dusty had questioned her a couple of times. He had looked exhausted when he had come home in the morning. She brushed it off again. It had been just over 2 months. She then noticed that she was late. Not just a little late. She had always been clockwork. She had gotten a pregnancy test from the pharmacy. She took it home and used it when Dusty wasn't home. She paced around the living room and went back into the bathroom. She looked stunned at the two blue lines on the stick. She was pregnant. Dusty had been working long nights at the clubs. Bills were tight. Could they afford to have a baby right now ?  
  
Things were tight because Lucy had decided not to use her trust money. She had taken an extra job at the campus bookstore to make ends meet. Dusty had worked extra long hours at the new club owned by his friend Matt. He had some money set aside. They would figure it out together but they were barely making ends meet. She didn't want to take her trust fund with all the strings that her father Craig had attached to it. He was determined that she leave Dusty. He was adamant about it. Lucy had warned him.  
" Why do you want to stay with that ruffian Lullaby ? You could do so much better without him. "  
" Dad I love Dusty. He is who I want to be with. Now either you accept it or else..."  
" Or else what you will be out of my life ? Is that what Donovan has done to you ? "  
" Dusty hasn't done anything to me. He loves me. He understands me. He trusts me. I love him and he loves me. We are going to be together."  
" Fine but if... "  
" What ? If I don't leave Dusty what ? "  
" There is your trust fund. "  
" You would take it away ? "  
" I would to make it clear to you. Dusty only... "  
" What Dusty only loves me for my money ? So if you take away my money he will leave me. That is bull and you know it. "  
Craig was stunned at the foul language coming out of his daughter's mouth.  
" Lullaby... "  
" Dad.... I let you back into my life because you told me that you would accept Dusty. Rosanna said that you had changed and deserved another chance. Was that a lie ? "  
" I just wanted to be a part of your life. After losing Bryant then Cabot, you are all I have left. I was worried about you. I wanted to keep you close to me."  
" So you had me kidnapped ? So if I don't leave Dusty you will what kidnap me again ? He doesn't just love me for my money. He loves me just me. I don't want your money if it comes with strings attached. Dusty and I will make it on our own. "  
  
Lucy had left Craig standing in Fairwinds with his jaw wide open. She had rushed out over to Metro.  
Dusty was working behind the counter when he saw her. Lucy's eyes were puffy. Dusty had rushed up to her and touched her arm.  
" Hey princess how did your talk.... hey what's the matter ? "  
" Dusty he infuriates me so much... "  
" What did he do ? If he hurt you. "  
" No He said that you loved me only for my money."  
" And... You know that isn't' true right ? "  
" I do... It's a load of bull. I wish he could see you how I see you. "  
Dusty was surprised by Lucy's colourful language.  
" What ? "  
" Just surprised to hear you talk like that. "  
" Dusty what am I going to do ? "  
" We'll figure it out. I was talking to Jordan today and he has agreed to by my half of the club. "  
" But Dusty this club is your life ? "  
" No my life began when I met you. We can use the money for your schooling. "  
" So you still want to come with me ? "  
" Of course I do. That is why I gave the hotel notice that I was leaving and talked to my friend Matt. He owns Crimson Lights in Boston. He said he could hook me up with a job bartending. "  
" Are you sure ? "  
" Luce... my life begins and ends with you. I wasn't alive until you came into my life. How did I ever get so lucky to have such a beautiful woman come into my life ? "  
" Because you deserve it. I am the lucky one. If you hadn't found me..." Lucy flashes on being in the box and then finding out that her father was behind her own kidnapping.  
" Don't think about that...it's over. Wade Larson is never going to hurt you again. We'll figure it out together. As long as we have each other nothing else matters."  
" I thought he had changed... "  
" I know baby, Maybe someday." Dusty hugs Lucy and kisses her.  
" When pigs fly... " Lucy brushes back her tears.  
  
Money was tight and now she was pregnant. Not that she wasn't happy about the idea. She was older now and more mature but still it was a bit of a surprise. She was beginning to wonder if it was possible. She loved the idea of being pregnant with Dusty's child. She could have this baby. She had been given this chance to be a mother. The doctor was wrong everything will be fine. Lucy looks at the look of concern on Dusty's face.  
" Luce, are you... are we...?"  
" mmhmm. " tears fall down her face.  
She didn't have to say anything. She already knew what his question was. Dusty puts his hand up and wipes away the tears. He strokes her face. It is obvious the love in his face. He kisses her on the mouth. She takes his hand and puts it on her stomach. Lucy watches the look of wonder on his face. She wipes away tears on his face and smiles. Dusty sits down on the cold linoleum floor and brushes a hand through his hair. He looks at Lucy.  
" Are you sure ?...a baby ? " Dusty's voice was barely a whisper.  
" I am...I had it confirmed today. That is why I was late coming home. "  
" Really...are you o.k. ? "  
" We're fine. The baby... and I are fine. Dr. Mendez said it is common for woman to have morning sickness. It is supposed to pass eventually. Hopefully." Lucy feels her stomach churn. She turns and pukes in the toilet. Dusty looks at her stunned. Lucy...pregnant...with their child. He brushes back her hair. He knew that he was blessed to have Lucy in his life but also a child but she had been so sick lately...  
" Are you sure everything is fine ?"  
" Yes... "  
She knew why Dusty was so concerned. Dusty's mother Nicole had died in childbirth giving birth to him. He had never forgiven himself for it. She couldn't tell him.  
  
Dusty hugs Lucy questioning if she is holding something back from him. Why did she take so long in telling him the news ? It had been 2 almost 3 months since St. Lucia. Dusty takes a cloth and wipes Lucy's mouth. He picks her up in his arms. She weighs like a feather. He carries her into their bedroom. Lucy kisses him. He kisses her back. He lies her down on the bed. He lies down beside her. Lucy cuddles close to him. He kisses her. Dusty moves his hand to her face and touches her.  
" Luce... you know you can tell me anything ? "  
" Everything is fine. "  
" If you are worried about the money and the timing. We will figure it out.  
" I know."  
" I love you Luce..you are my life."  
" I love you Dusty more than anything."  
Dusty moves his hand down and touches her stomach. He feels tears come to his eyes. How could he be so blessed ? Did he deserve all this happiness ?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was the middle of the night. A full moon was outside. It lit their bedroom in a light glow. Dusty had decided not to go to work. Lucy had pushed him but he wanted to stay with her. She had looked so exhausted. He was lying on the bed beside her looking at her. He doubted that he could concentrate much on work knowing that he was going to be a father. A father ? Dusty had never really considered the idea. He loved the idea of having a child with Lucy. A baby girl with her mother's hair that he would be over-protective of like Craig or a rambunctious little boy that he could teach how to play catch. He was going to be a father. Dusty brushes away the tears. He looks over at Lucy sleeping on her side. Dusty's life had always been about the latest score and how to make a fast buck. That was what had gotten him into so much trouble in Chicago with Starziak. Then Lucy came into his life. He had protected her from being kidnapped. Who would have known in that instant when he had saved her at the club that his life would change forever. He had always considered Lucy a spoiled rich girl but later he learned what a strong beautiful stubborn woman she was. He had fallen madly in love with him. The funny thing was she had fallen in love with him. He hadn't planned on it. He had fought it but it was undeniable. She had made him want to be better to follow the straight and narrow. Now this beautiful woman was going to have his child.  
  
Dusty looks over and sees Lucy lying on her side. He snuggles close beside her so as not to wake her up. He brushes her hair away from her face. He gives her a soft kiss on the cheek. He puts his head on her shoulder and places his hand on her stomach. He caresses his child. His child with Lucy. Why hadn't she told him sooner? She had to be almost 3 months pregnant. Dusty knew that Lucy wasn't telling him something. He could always sense it. He sees Lucy move around. She was dreaming about something. She still had nightmares about being in the box. If he hadn't found her... but tonight it felt like it was about something else. He was worried about her.  
" Luce.... "  
" No...."  
" Luce, baby it's fine. Larson will never hurt you again."  
  
Lucy was dreaming about being at the doctor's office a month ago. She was sitting on the examination table. Dr. Mendez was doing the examination.  
" Yes. You are definitely pregnant. There is no doubt about it. I would say about 2 months. "  
" Everything is fine ? "  
" Yes. It seems to be. I just need to go take a look at your blood work. You can get changed now."  
Lucy sits up and changes back into her blue jeans and cream sweater. She had taken off some time from work to come and get it confirmed. Dr. Mendez comes back into the room. She has the test results in her hand. She looks at Lucy.  
" You knew about this didn't you ? "  
" I want to have this baby. I'll be fine. I just needed it confirmed that is all."  
" Lucy it isn't safe for you. You have a weak heart. You know that already ?"  
" Yes. "  
" I presume that your doctor told you that it wasn't a good idea for you to get pregnant. The stress of a pregnancy could hurt your heart with the added blood volume needed to care for a growing baby. This is a high risk pregnancy. "  
" I know but...I want to carry this child. Dusty would be such a good father. He deserves to be a father. "  
" But how would he feel knowing that you could die ? "  
" I am not going to die. My doctor in Oakdale said it wasn't probably even possible for me to have a baby. This baby is a miracle and I am going to carry it to term. "  
" O.k. I would advise you not to have it but that is your choice. You are still early enough in your pregnancy.... "  
" No...that isn't an option."  
" O.k. but I advise you to tell the father about this and let him help you make a decision. "  
" Fine. "  
  
Lucy left the doctor's office and walked around the campus. She had been so excited about the idea of having a baby. She knew it wasn't safe. It wasn't the perfect timing but it was meant to be. Why else would she had been given the blessing of having a child ? She would make it. How was she going to tell Dusty ? She couldn't tell Dusty about her health. She knew how he would react. Dusty's mother Nicole had died during childbirth. He would be frantic and tell her not to have the child.  
  
Dusty looks at Lucy and sees tears wash down her face as she is dreaming. This wasn't about the kidnapping. He has a look of worry on his face.  
" Luce...hey Luce ? "  
Lucy wakes up and looks at Dusty.  
" Hey what is the matter ? Luce you can tell me anything. You know that. "  
" Everything is fine Dusty. I am just a little overwhelmed at the idea of being a mother."  
" But you want to ? "  
" More than anything I want to have your child."  
Dusty kisses Lucy on the mouth. They begin to make love. Dusty pulls back.  
" It's fine. You won't hurt me. Dusty I need to feel you in me. I need to be close to you. Please make love to me. "  
  
Dusty kisses Lucy pulling back her nightgown. He kisses her on her neck and moves his hand down her body past her breasts to her stomach. He touches her stomach caressing it. He moves his head down and kisses her stomach. Their child was growing inside of her.  
" Dusty...."  
Dusty then makes love to Lucy with all the passion he feels in his heart for her. He loved her. She and their child were his life. He would be lost without them in it. After making love, Lucy curls up in Dusty's arms. They fall asleep together.

Chapter 4  


The next couple of weeks passed as Lucy prepared for her graduation from Williams. As Dusty had predicted she was at the top of her class and was chosen valedictorian. Dusty had taken her out to dinner. He had decided not to attempt to cook again. He didn't want the smoke detector to go off nor did he think that mac and cheese were appropriate for his Luce. Lucy had begun to feel a bit better. She still couldn't stand the smell of pineapple chicken. Dusty finished his last couple of days at Crimson Lights. Matt gave him a hefty severance pay to help with the move. Dusty was still stunned at the news that he was going to be a father. Lucy was pregnant with his child. She was almost 13 weeks pregnant now. She had gotten her appetite back but she still had the mood swings. She also had horrendous dizzy spells that scared him. Lucy said it was common during a pregnancy. Lucy should have been on the top of the world yet she seemed distant. There was days when she would look out in the distance. Dusty could sense that she was hiding something. He tried to ask her about it but she refused saying everything was fine with her and the baby. Dusty knew that wasn't the truth. He was determined to find out what the matter was.  
  
Today was the day of Lucy's graduation. Dusty grabs his jacket from the back of the kitchen chair and straightens out his royal blue tie that matches his top. Lucy used to say that the shirt was the colour of his eyes. Dusty grabs his watch and the small rectangular velvet box. Hopefully Lucy would be happy when she saw it. Dusty heads to the bedroom and sees Lucy sitting in front of the mirror. Lucy had said that she wanted some private time to think. Lucy looked so pale and tired lately. Lucy is pulling her hair up in a French twist and securing it with some bobby pins. She grabs the blue topaz chandelier earrings that were a gift from her mother. Lucy was wearing a pale blue chiffon over georgette dress with empire waist, spaghetti straps and split front.  
" Luce... you look beautiful. Maybe I should keep you like this more often. Pregnancy really agrees with you. "  
Lucy turned startled at him. She hadn't seen him come in.  
" What... Dusty.... I didn't notice that you were there. "  
Dusty walks over and gives Lucy a kiss on her cheek.  
" What were you thinking about princess you seemed so distant again ?"  
" I'm fine... just nervous about my speech today and seeing my dad again. "  
" You'll be fine baby. Look if Craig gives you any problems when he finds out about the baby.... "  
" Dusty.... "  
" Yeah princess ? "  
" I kind of wanted to wait to tell everyone until we got back to Oakdale next week. "  
" Luce...is everything all right with you and the baby ? "  
" Everything is fine. My appointment went fine yesterday. "  
" I really wanted to come with you but Matt needed me at the club. Everything is fine ? "  
" Yes...I just have a lot to think about today. "  
" O.k. but we won't be able to hide it for long."  
" Do I show right now ? " Luce stands up and looks at the mirror. She feels faint.  
" Luce.... "  
" Dusty I am fine. I just got up a little too fast. "  
" Luce... are you happy about the baby ? "  
" Dusty... how could you ask me that ? The baby is everything to me. It means the world to me."  
" You just seem distant."  
" It is a lot to take in."  
" So your Dad ? "  
" Rosanna said that he would be on his best behaviour. If he wasn't he would hear about it from everyone. Ali and Aaron called yesterday. "  
" And ? "  
" They will be able to make it after all. Jordan gave Aaron some time off. Jordan can't make it though. It is still awkward with him and Rosanna since Cabot..."  
" I know you miss your baby brother."  
" I talked to Aaron as well. He said that we got the apartment in the same complex as them just a couple of doors down. "  
" Great. " Dusty had gone out to Oakdale on his day off to check around. Lucy looks at him and smiles.  
" Now that is what I like to see Princess. "  
" What ? "  
" You smiling..."  
" Aaron and Ali seem happy since they got married."  
Aaron and Alison had gotten married a couple of months after the debacle with Chris and Emily. Ali still refused to talk to Chris. Chris had left Oakdale and returned to Philadelphia. It was too awkward with him and Emily and everyone knowing the truth. Emily and Ali slowly got back their relationship though it would never be the same again.  
" Ali told me that they are trying to have a baby. She wants a baby girl. Aaron wants a baby boy. "  
" Really ? Maybe our little miracle can play with theirs. I just want the baby and you to both be healthy."  
  
Dusty touches Lucy's stomach slowly feeling the subtle roundness to it. If you didn't know better you would still not know that Lucy was pregnant. He feels a flutter movement.  
" Luce....Did you feel that ? "  
" What ? That...that is probably gas....no that tickles... no there it goes again... Dusty ? "  
" What ? "  
".... I think that was the baby. I read somewhere... "  
" Our baby...."  
Dusty has tears in his eyes and an awe inspired look on his face. He touches the movement and feels a flutter. He kisses Lucy. The baby had always been an abstract concept for both of them until now but the movement made it seem more real. Lucy puts her hands on her stomach. She was even more protective. Lucy had tears in her eyes. Everything had to be fine.  
" Luce everything is fine right ? "  
" It will be. We should probably get going. "  
" I have a surprise for you later. "  
" Really... What is it ?... " Lucy had a big smile on her face.  
" Not yet you will have to wait till later but I can give you part of it now.  
Dusty pulls out a long velvet box.  
" Dusty.... "  
" Hey it's not everyday that my girl graduates the top of her class, which by the way I told her she would. Indulge me please."  
" O.k. "  
Lucy takes the case and opens it. Inside is delicate gold charm bracelet with a couple of charms attached.  
" Dusty it is beautiful. What do they mean ? "  
" This one.., " pointing to a small gold filigree heart," means love. You will always have my heart. This one.., " pointing to a small gold dove," mean serenity which you have brought to my life...this one, " pointing to a small gold cat. " is a cheetah.... "  
" I remember you called me the first time we were in the storage room when you were trying to protect me. And this one ..." Lucy points to a green leaf clover.  
" Well that should be obvious. That means luck. You are my good luck charm....This one is special... " Dusty points to a small golden bootie." This one is for our children..."  
" Children ? As in plural ? "  
" Yes, didn't I tell you I want an even dozen? " Dusty smirks at the shocked look on Lucy's face.  
" dozen... " Lucy groans.  
" O.k. half dozen good for you ? "  
Dusty touches Lucy's stomach through her gown. The baby flutters again.  
" Let me just carry this on to term and see it grow up... " Lucy thinks to herself.  
Dusty looks at her and sees the look of worry on her face. What wasn't she telling him ? He would find out tonight. Dusty puts his finger under her chin and looks at her face. There was so much worry on it.  
" Luce... "  
" I'm fine Dusty we can talk later. And this final charm, " Lucy points to a small skeleton key that seemed bigger than the others, " What does it mean ?"  
" Well Princess that is a very special charm because it means two things. That key is what you hold to my heart..."  
" And... "  
" Well I'll show you the second part tonight. "  
" Dusty..."  
Dusty pulls Lucy into his arms and hugs her and kisses her passionately.  
" I love you Luce."  
" I love you Dusty more than I can say or show. I would do anything for you."  
  
Dusty looks down at his watch.  
" Well we should get going someone needs to make a speech. Sierra said she would meet us there right? "  
" Yes mom said she would be flying in from Montega today. She would have been here sooner but she had some diplomatic meetings with a couple of ministers. She's going to get a ride with Aunt Lily's family and Grandmother. "  
" Lucinda... "  
" Dusty you promised that you would play nice... "  
" I will but someone needs to remind your grandmother of that. "  
  
Lucinda Walsh was a formidable woman just like her namesake. She doted on her oldest granddaughter. She had never understood the concept of Lucy and Dusty together. She always called Dusty a ruffian, scoundrel, grifter and couple other colourful words. She irritated Dusty to no end. Well actually if truth be told most of Lucy's family did except Sierra. Sierra knew that Dusty loved her daughter. She realized that when he had risked everything to protect her from the kidnappers. He had also been the one to prove that Alan was innocent of all charges. Thank goodness she was going to be at the graduation today. Maybe Sierra could figure out what was the matter with Luce. Luce wouldn't mind if he told her mother.  
" Well lets get going princess your chariot awaits. "  
" Dusty... "  
Lucy grabs her royal blue cape and burgundy collar. They head down the stairs to her chariot... actually Dusty's Jeep Cherokee. Dusty gets Lucy inside and drives her to Williams College.

Chapter 5

The park was absolutely beautiful when Lucy and Dusty got to the college. There was some discussion among the faculty of where to do the commencement ceremonies. Some had suggested the regal old Chapel Hall which had been built in 1912. It was beautiful old structure with stately Corinthian columns on the front. That was considered to stuffy. There was also the faculty and alumni buildings but that wasn't right either. Finally the faculty and students had agreed on a park setting close to the lake not far from the breathtaking Thompson Memorial Chapel that was both regal and serene looking. The weather was still nice outside in mid-June. It would be the perfect place. There were beautiful gardens full of climbing red, yellow and cream roses on old trellis work. There were light blue clematis and dark blue California Lilacs still in bloom. There were also playful snapdragons and petunias in a variety of colours. Lucy loved this place it was one of her favourite places to come and think. They had set up a stage just in front of the lake with a huge banner in the background reading " Congratulations Class of 2008 " with royal blue, burgundy and yellow ribbons attached. There were rows of chairs and a tent off to one side that would serve as an area for refreshments. The weather was warm but not overly hot. Lucy looks out at everything. Dusty stops the car and looks over at her. He can see her mumbling her speech to her.

" You are going to be fine princess. "

" huh... I just want to do a good job. I still can't figure out why I was chosen. Maggie actually got higher marks than me. She should be the one doing the speech. "

" Are you nervous ? "

" Very. I don't want to make a mistake. "

Dusty touches Lucy's hand, " You will be fine, Luce. You know your speech off by heart. If you get nervous just look over at me. I will be your safe spot. "

" Dusty you have always been my safe spot no matter what. I can do anything as long as I have you beside me. We can get through anything."

" Luce is everything fine ? "

" It will be. I am fine. Just a little nervous and tired...Do you not mind not telling anyone about the baby? "

" Luce I would be lying if I said that I didn't mind. You surprised me back at the apartment. I want to shout from the top of the buildings that you are carrying our child but I understand the stress of today... Luce you know you can tell me anything baby. I am just worried about you. "

" I am fine. We can talk later. "

" O.k. but I want the truth this time. I know you have been hiding something from me. I can tell. You know that you can't lie to me. "

" I know. I love you Dusty. More than I could possibly describe. You are my life. You and this baby. I would do anything for you. "

" Luce you just have to be yourself. Don't ever forget that I love you. You are my life. We can handle anything as long as we talk about it. I told you that when we found out that we were pregnant. "

" We ? You are not the one that is going to get as fat as a blue whale. " Lucy pouts. Dusty smirks and touches her face.

" Luce don't you know you will always be beautiful to me. You are so beautiful right now that it takes my breath away. You will be beautiful even when you look like a blue whale. I love you... because of the way you make me feel. We are a team Luce and you are stuck with me." Dusty smiles. Lucy has tears in her eyes. It had taken Dusty a long time to articulate his feelings about her.

" I know... well we should probably get going. " Dusty brushes away a tear from Lucy's eye.

" Everything is going to be fine. " Dusty moves over and kisses Lucy lightly on the mouth.

Lucy goes to open up the doors of the car and get out. She gets out and feels a wave of dizziness and nausea hit her. As the baby grew bigger it took more for Lucy's heart to circulate the blood. Dusty saw what was about to happen and rushed over to her and caught her.

" Luce ! "

" I'm fine. I just got up a little fast. It is common. We are fine really. "

" Luce, I know that isn't true. You have been hiding something from me for the last couple of weeks. I want to know what is wrong. You are starting to scare me. "

" Dusty I am fine. Can't we talk about this later ? "

" Fine but I want to know the truth. Luce I want to make sure that you are o.k. I don't know what I would do if I lost you.... "

Lucy touches Dusty's face, " Hey,...You will never have to consider that Donovan. I am a part of your life. We are a part of your life. You will have to get used to it. "

" That is good to hear cause I am already used to it princess. "

Dusty pulls Lucy into his arms and hugs her. He loved her so much. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. Lucy wondered how she would tell Dusty the news. All this excitement and happiness that was in his voice would disappear. He would be angry with her for taking the chance. He would also fell worried and guilty. She couldn't do that to him. But she couldn't hide what was happening to her. As she got further in her pregnancy she would become more tired and lethargic. She would have to lie down more. She wouldn't be able to hide from him the truth. Dusty pulls back and looks at Lucy. Lucy touches their baby growing inside of her. She brushes her hand over the small mound. Dusty puts his hand on top of hers. He puts his hand under her chin and brings her face up to him. He looks in her beautiful blue eyes and sees nervousness and worry. He knew something was wrong. Why wasn't she telling him the truth? Had she found out that something was wrong with the baby at her last appointment. He had wanted to go but Matt called him at the last moment and needed a fill-in. Dusty kisses Lucy.

" I love you Luce. You and the baby... "

" I know. I love you Dusty more than I could possibly say. "

Sierra Montgomery is standing off in the distance watching Dusty and Lucy. It was obvious how much Dusty loved her daughter. Dusty would do anything for Lucy. He had risked everything to protect her 4 years ago when she had been kidnapped. He had put his entire life on hold and moved with her to Williamstown so she could attend college. He always considered her first. Sierra had seen that 5 months ago when she had come to visit Lucy and Dusty at their small apartment. Lucy had been so excited to see her. Sierra had laughed when she saw all the take out containers. She told Dusty that her daughter couldn't just survive on take-out. Sierra decided to teach Dusty how to make a couple of dishes. Dusty was hopeless in the kitchen. They had laughed and joked the whole entire time. Lucy had come home and had laughed at their appearances. He could make the pot roast but that was about it. Sierra had offered for Lucy and Dusty to both come down and stay with her in Montega for Spring break. Dusty had told her that he had something else planned for Lucy. He had rented them a private cottage in St. Lucia. It was a time-share that belonged to Matt. They had their own private beach and everything. They had it for 2 weeks. Lucy was so excited when she heard the news and had jumped into Dusty's arms. Dusty had just given one of his trademark smirks and laughed. He loved making Lucy happy. Lucy was his life. Sierra watches Dusty and Lucy talking. She sees the way that he looks at her. Lucy looked so pale and nervous. The dress was new. It came to her knees and was a pale blue. It was a different style for her with the high empire waist and split front. Sierra noticed the body language between Dusty and Lucy. There was something different about her daughter. Sierra noticed that Lucy had a glow about her. She then saw where Dusty's hand was... on Lucy's stomach. Sierra puts her hand up to her mouth in shock and feels tears come to her eyes. She wasn't... she couldn't be. Lucy would not have taken the chance. She knew how dangerous it was to get pregnant. Why would she have taken the chance? Dr. Schiller in Oakdale had said that there was no way that Lucy could get pregnant because of her heart condition and if she did it would weaken her heart. She had advised Lucy to look at other ways to have a family. Why ? Then Sierra saw Lucy look at Dusty. She loved him. She ached to give him a child but at what risk. Dusty obviously didn't know the truth. If he had he would have told her not to consider the idea. He would have been adamant about it. Lucy must not have told him. Dusty looked so happy and at ease. Sierra walks over to her daughter. Lucy sees her mother and the look on her face. She never could hide anything from Sierra. Sierra walks over and hugs her daughter. Sierra also gives Dusty a hug.

" Sierra... so nice to see you. I am glad that your plane came in all right."

" Dusty... My you look handsome as always. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. So how did the pot roast dinner turn out that you asked the recipe for a couple of months back ? "

Dusty looks at Lucy and they both laugh. Sierra looks at them as if she had missed an inside joke.

" What ? "

" Well lets just say that I woke up the whole apartment building with the smoke alarm...It didn't turn out very well. Like I told you I am a klutz in the kitchen. We ended up ordering pineapple chicken from Leungs. " Dusty is reminded that was also the night that he found out that Lucy was pregnant with his child. Lucy looks at him reminded by the memory. Sierra sees the look between them.

" But I still love you no matter how much mac and cheese we have to eat. "

Dusty wraps his arm around Lucy and kisses her on the cheek.

" Lucy you look beautiful today. I love your dress is it new ? "

" It is. I love your suit, mom. " Sierra was wearing a russet coloured suit with a cream camisole underneath. She had on an elaborate amber pin attached to her left collar.

" This...it is just an old thing of mine that I bought from Lisa Grimaldi. I see that you got your graduation present. "

" I did. The earrings are beautiful."

" They were a gift from Alan to me. I thought that you would love them. He would have wanted you to have them. Dusty thank you for proving that Alan didn't have anything to do with Lucy's kidnapping. "

" Mom... "

" It's fine. " Sierra brushes back a tear. She still misses her husband greatly and now she was worried about her daughter and grandchild. She looks at Lucy's face that seems pale and tired.

" Dusty would you mind if I talk to my daughter for just a moment before her speech. "

" No...that is fine. Everything o.k. ? "

" It is. Just some girl talk. We need to freshen up before the ceremony. "

" Where are the others ? "

" William is parking the car for Mother. Holden and Lily will be here in a moment. Natalie needed to go to the bathroom. She spilt some juice on her dress. Craig and Rosanna should be here in a couple of moments. Rosanna promised that Craig would be on his best behaviour. As for mother.... "

" I promised Lucy that I would play nice Sierra. I just hope that your mother can as well."

" Dusty ! "

" It's the best I can offer princess. I promise to be civil to her. Ali and Aaron are coming right ? "

" You called ? "

Dusty looks in the distance and sees Aaron and Alison Snyder. Aaron looks like he's on the top of the world with Ali on his arm. It was obvious how much he loved her. Ali was wearing a vintage aquamarine mandarin collar dress with a spider print on it. It was very beautiful on her. Aaron had his arm around her waist. He sees Lucy.

" Luce you look beautiful. Congratulations. "

" Thanks Aaron. " Aaron walks over and gives Lucy a hug.

" Ali I love the dress. It is beautiful. "

" Thanks I found it in this great vintage shop. I will have to show you it when you and Dusty move back. It is just down the street a bit from the apartment building. "

" Lucy ? Dusty ? " Sierra looks at her daughter and Dusty.

" We got an apartment in the same complex as Aaron and Ali. Jordan has agreed to give Dusty back his part of the club. Uncle Mike and Aunt Katie talked to a friend of his Adrienne Lewis who runs " Visions " and she has agreed to give me a job as a designer. I would be working as an assistant for someone but it would be a start. "

" That is great to hear. It is so great to have Katie and Mike back together. They seemed so happy the last time that we saw them at the cottage. They belong together especially after that fiasco with Pilar and Simon. Once Katie realized what type of person Simon was she left him. She realized that she couldn't live without Mike. Margo and Tom said that that would have loved to come but Tom is working a big case." Aaron tells them.

" It will be so great to see everyone. I loved living here in Williamstown but I miss my family. "

" Well Lucy we should probably go freshen up. " Sierra puts her arm around her daughter.

" I could come along. " Ali asks.

" I would love that Ali but I need to speak to my mom. "

" O.k. "

Lucy and Sierra head off to the washrooms. Dusty watches them walk away.

" So Dusty it looks like the cat has got your tongue can you tell us why ? "

" Not yet Aaron. Lucy and I have some big news to tell everyone. I need your opinion on something. "

" Sure. "

" Ali would you mind if I steal your husband away for a moment ? "

" No that is o.k. "

Holden and Lily walk up.

" Hey Dad, Lily. Nattie why are you pouting ?"

" I spilt juice on my dress. I'm sorry mama. "

" I know. You just need to be more careful. " Lily kisses her daughter.

Lucinda walks up with Luke, Faith, Rosanna and Craig.

" Dusty... "

" Craig... "

" Where is Lullaby ? "

" Sierra wanted to talk to her for a couple of moments. Ali the commencement ceremonies are going to start in a bit. Could you go get them ? "

" Sure, Dusty. "

" We'll be back in a moment. I need to talk to Aaron for a second. "

" Sure. "

Chapter 6

Lucy and Sierra walk towards the bathroom. Sierra looks at her daughter and puts her arm around her shoulder. Sierra turns and looks at her daughter. They arrive at the restrooms and walk inside making sure that no one is around. They see a bubbly redhead wearing a crimson dress.

" Hey Luce... "

" Hi Maggie. Maggie this is my mom Sierra. "

" Hi Ms. Montgomery. Luce we need to be out there. Mr. Fitzpatrick said that the ceremony would be starting soon. "

" I'll be out in a moment o.k. "

" Sure. I'll tell Mr. Fitzpatrick. "

Maggie leaves the room to look for Mr. Fitzpatrick, the chairperson for the fine arts program and the director of the ceremony. Lucy looks at her mother. There is tears in Sierra's eyes. Sierra was looking at her daughter.

" Mom I realize that you figured out the news. I could see it by the look on your face.....I'm pregnant."

" I know Lucy. How far along ? "

" 4 months. "

" St. Lucia.. ? "

" mmhmm. It was so magical and wonderful. "

" So that explains the look on your faces. You both were so excited about the trip. I thought that I had missed an inside secret. I could see by the way that Dusty looked at you. You know how dangerous it is for you and the baby with your heart. Dr. Schiller..... "

" I know. I thought about it when I found out about the baby but I love this baby so much. It's a miracle. I refuse to look at it any other way. I want to have this baby. I want to give Dusty this child. "

" He doesn't have a clue about the danger to you does he ? " Sierra brushes back a tear.

" No not yet. Did you see how happy he was ? I couldn't tell him especially not after his mother. "

" What happened ? " Sierra looks at her daughter worried. Dusty was an enigma. He kept so much bottled up. Sierra hadn't learned much about him in all the years that she had known him. He only really opened up to Lucy.

" Dusty's mother Nicole... she died giving birth to him. Dusty's birth was too strenuous for her. Dusty has never forgiven himself. He always has blamed himself because of that. If he finds out about me all that happiness and excitement that you see on his face will be gone. I can't do that to him. I love him so much. I can't break his heart like that. "

" I know Lucy. Dusty loves you as well. It is so obvious that he loves but Lucy he has the right to know the truth. Carrying this all by yourself isn't good for you. I can see the stress on your face. You look so pale and tired. "

" There is just a lot on my plate right now. I am going to relax when we move back to Oakdale. I promise Mom I am going to do this. I want this baby. I am going to tell Dusty when we get back. He is already suspicious. "

" You never could lie to him. Dusty is a very smart man. He is going to be hurt when he finds out that you risked your life like this. He is going to be angry. "

" What is the risk ? I am giving him a child. It is an incredible gift to be able to give him. I want to do this. You won't tell him?"

" No... that is for you to do. I am so worried about you Lucy. It is obvious that the stress of keeping this to yourself has been weighing heavily on you. You look pale and tired. "

" I am fine. It has just been the stress of doing this ceremony. I can't believe that I am finally graduating. "

" I knew that you would and at the top of your class no less. "

" Actually Maggie got the top votes. I was just chosen to do the speech. Dusty knew that I would do it. He has so much faith in me. If Dusty is by my side I can survive anything."

" I know you will always have him. That man is hopelessly in love with you Lucy. You have never doubted Dusty either. Dusty loves you don't forget that you can work through it. " Sierra hugs her daughter close. Lucy smiles and grins. She brushes back her tears. Sierra looks at her. Lucy takes her mother's hand and places it on her child.

" Did you feel that ? " Sierra feels a flutter of movement as if the baby is trying to squirm away from being touched.

" I did. It will happen more. You are o.k. right ?"

" I will be. I just get a little tired and dizzy sometimes but nothing bad. "

" Lucy... "

" Mom I am fine. I am glad that you came Mom. I have missed you."

" I have missed you as well. Well look at the two of us. We need to clean up and make sure that you look ready for you speech. You will be fine ?"

" I will. Just watch Daddy and Grandmother. I don't want them to say anything to Dusty before I do. "

" I will do my best. No guarantees. Rosanna could help. She would love to help you. She loves you like a daughter. "

" I know. I want her to be a part of this since she can't have children. I will tell everyone in a bit. "

" O.k. " Sierra hugs her daughter. She sees the charm bracelet.

" What is this ? "

" My graduation gift from Dusty. All these charms are special to us. " Lucy explains each of the charms to her mother. Sierra touches the golden bootie.

" And this one ? " Sierra points to the unusual skeleton key.

" Dusty says that it is two-fold. I am not sure what he means. He says that this is the key to his heart....and a special surprise tonight. Mom... I think that Dusty might be proposing to me tonight. "

" Really ? "

" He always said that he wanted to wait until I finish my schooling before we talked about getting married. That is why I want to wait to tell him about the baby and me. "

" Lucy.... I am happy for you. You have found yourself a great man. "

Lucy looks at her mother surprised. She never thought that she would hear her mother describe Dusty like that. Lucy laughs.

" What ? "

" Nothing. I am so glad that you are here Mom."

" I am too my baby girl. My baby girl having a baby of her own. I can't believe it. " Sierra smiles.

" What ? "

" Can you imagine Mother finding out that she is going to be a great-grandmother by Dusty Donovan. She is going to faint. "

Lucy laughs. Lucinda would be stunned. Sierra laughs and hugs her daughter.

" Well lets fix our makeup. We don't need mascara streaks for your big speech. "

" True. " Lucy laughs. She felt a burden lifted off of her. She was glad that her mother understood her decision. Sierra looked at her daughter. She understood but it didn't mean that she still didn't worry about her daughter grandchild and Dusty. Dusty was going to be so hurt.

Alison Snyder brushes back tears listening to the conversation. She didn't mean to eavesdrop. It was one of her bad habits. Lucy was pregnant and it was dangerous for her to have the baby. She loved Dusty enough to risk everything. Dusty would freak when he found out the truth. Lucy had to be o.k. Ali knocks on the door.

" Ali.... "

" I just wanted to come and find you. Dusty told me that the commencement ceremonies would be starting soon. Lucy you look beautiful. "

" Thanks Ali. I think that I am ready. Mom ? "

" I am as well my precious girl. Lets get you back to you handsome man. "

Lucy walks out with Ali and Sierra. Sierra looks at her daughter.

Meanwhile while that was happening Dusty was walking over along the edge of the lake. Dusty picks up a rock and throws it into the water. It skips along the surface. Dusty looks over at Aaron. Aaron had always been one of his closest friends. They had become good friends when Dusty had given Aaron a job at Metro. Aaron hadn't been too sure when he found out about Dusty and Lucy but later he saw Dusty and Lucy together. Aaron and Lucy had been involved at one point. It became obvious how much Dusty loved Lucy. She was always laughing and giggling He had found his own happiness with Ali. Aaron looks at Dusty. He looked like he was bursting at the seams.

" So are you going to tell me the good news are not ? "

" Why do you think that it is good news ? " Dusty smirks.

" It is isn't it ? You look like the cat that swallowed the canary. So what is it Dusty ? "

" Well....Lucy and I don't want everyone to know this right now but.... "

" What ? "

" Luce's pregnant. She's 4 months pregnant. The baby is due at the end of October. " Dusty smirks and laughs. He can't help but smile.

" Dusty... Wow. that is incredible news. Congratulations. I am so excited for both of you. "

" I still can't believe it. Me, Dusty Donovan a father ? "

" I think that you will be fine.... You seem worried though ? "

" That obvious ? "

" Yeah so what is it ? "

" Luce isn't telling me something. I think that she found out something about the baby and doesn't want to tell me. I have tried to get her talk to me but she refuses to. I am really starting to get worried. "

" Well you know Luce she is probably trying to protect you that is all. You need to give her some space. When she is ready she will tell you. "

" I know. But she has been having these horrendous dizzy spells and nausea. I am worried. "

" Have you talked to her doctor ? "

" Not yet. I have been working a ton of hours at Crimson Lights with Matt. I actually just finished working there. So Jordan is fine with me taking back the club ? "

" Yeah actually he can give you the whole club. Craig has been his usual pain in the butt. Jordan bought him out a couple of months ago. "

" Really doesn't surprise me about Montgomery. "

" So did you hear the latest news ? "

" No what ?"

" Paul Ryan called back a couple of days ago to talk to his sister Jenn. He also wanted to talked to Jordan. Paul has a handle on where James Stenbeck is.... "

" And ? "

" He thinks that Cabot is still alive. Jordan was beside himself when he found out that his son might still be alive. "

" Alive ? Is Paul sure ?, " Dusty puts a hand up to his mouth. Luce would be beside herself. She missed her baby brother so much, " Luce will be beside herself.... Does Rosanna know ?"

" Not yet. Jordan wanted it confirmed before he got her hopes up. Paul hasn't had it confirmed yet but will know in a couple of days. He's on the trail to a convent in Switzerland.... So what is the other part of your news ? "

" This ... " Dusty pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opens it and shows Aaron an beautiful princess cut canary yellow diamond ring in an antique setting with two smaller white diamonds on either side the outside.

" That is beautiful Dusty. So you are finally going to pop the question ? "

" It belonged to my mother. I always wanted to give it to Luce. I promised her that I would wait until she graduated before I popped the question. She needed to focus on her studies. "

" Well good to hear. You really do love Luce don't you ? "

" Luce is my world Aaron. I never expected to fall in love with her. Heck I fought it the best I could but she broke down my barriers. "

" She has a way of doing that. "

" She and the baby are my life right now. "

" Dusty...."

" Yeah. " Dusty looks over and sees Holden looking at him. Dusty puts the ring back in his pocket.

" The commencement ceremonies are going to start soon. Lucy's friend Maggie came over and said that Mr. Fitz...something or other was looking for her. "

" Mr. Fitzpatrick. He is the chair for her department. I wonder where Ali is. I sent her to go get Luce and Sierra. "

" There they are. " Aaron points to Lucy and Sierra walking over with Ali.

Lucy walks over to Dusty. Dusty hugs her and kisses her.

" How are you ?"

" Fine. "

" Well lets get this started. "

" Lullaby... "

Lucy looks over at her father....

Chapter 7  


Lucy looks over at her father. Craig is standing there wearing a charcoal suit, cream shirt and dark maroon tie. He hadn't changed much in the last 4 years. Craig's hair was a little greyer around the temples. He didn't look like he had changed that much. Well not as much as she had. Lucy puts her hands on her stomach protectively cradling their child.

" Lullaby, you look beautiful. "

" Thanks Dad... I am glad......that you and Rosanna were able to make it. "

" We are glad that you invited us. " Rosanna looks between her stepdaughter and Craig. Rosanna touches Craig on his shoulder. They had become close again after Cabot's murder. Craig seemed to understand the pain she was feeling. She was the only one that ever understood him he would say. Rosanna looks down at her marquis cut diamond engagement ring. Against all practical advice Rosanna had agreed to marry Craig again. They understood each other. Craig had been so nervous about meeting Lucy again. He wasn't sure if she had wanted to see him. He had been quiet in the car which was unusual for Craig. He had been wrong about Lucy and Dusty. He had realized that after Lucy had rushed out of Fairwinds. Dusty did love Lucy. He had made sure that she had finished her schooling. He had stayed with her even when times got tough and money was tight. Craig could probably admit it now seeing how protective Dusty was with his arm around Lucy's shoulder. It was obvious from just looking at him how much he loved Lucy. Lucy looked tired though and pale. She was wearing a beautiful pale blue dress that was a different style for her but looked beautiful. She had her head on his shoulder. She would have to talk to her later and find out what the matter was. Sierra looked worried.

" Can I give the valedictorian a hug ? " Craig asks very quietly. Everyone looks between Craig and Lucy to see what will happen next.

Lucy looks over at Dusty. Dusty puts his arms around Lucy and whispers to her, _" It's fine. I'm right here and not going anywhere. I love you can do this . I know you are scared Luce. Nothing is going to happen. Your dad loves you. He is trying to change. Be a bigger person than he is. " _Dusty whispers to Lucy. Lucy looks over at her father and then looks at Dusty. Dusty kisses her on the cheek.

Lucy walks over and gives her father a hug. Craig holds his daughter close to him . He had missed her. It was obvious that she still didn't trust him. He regretted that more than he could say. He remembers when she rushed out of Fairwinds after he had given her that ultimatum. He had regretted it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. It had been spoken in the heat of the moment. He had just gotten her back in his life and he screwed up royally. He knew even then that if she had to make a choice between him and Dusty. Dusty would win hands down. Lucy loved him. She saw something in Dusty that Craig obviously didn't see. Dusty was a good man Craig knew that now. Dusty had protected Lucy when Craig's kidnapping scheme with Donnie and Wade went horribly wrong and Wade had buried her alive. If Dusty hadn't found her... Craig was just so desperate to keep her in his life. He couldn't imagine her going to Montega with Sierra and never coming back. It was the same when she decided to go to Williams. Craig figured that if he had given her a choice she would have stayed behind. It scared him to be alone especially after Bryant and Cabot died. Lucy was his last child that he had. He would have been lost if not for Rosanna. She had forgiven him somehow and taken him back into her life. He looks over at Rosanna who has tears in her eyes. He had a hard time admitting that Lucy was a grown woman capable of making her own choices. To him she would always be his baby girl, his lullaby. Craig hugs his daughter close and kisses her on the cheek. She looked pale but happy. Lucy pulls back and goes to stand beside Dusty. Dusty puts his arms around her.

_" I am very proud of you princess. I know that hard .You did good..." _Dusty whispers to Lucy.

" You look beautiful Lullaby. I am so proud of you. "

" We all are Lucy. " Lily tells her niece. Holden holds Lily close to him. It had taken them a bit to get their relationship back after Molly and her helping Craig but they eventually did and now it was stronger than ever.

" I am proud to Lucy... "

" Well thank you very much Nattie. You look very beautiful as do you Faith and Luke. "

" Thanks. " Luke was shy about compliments. He was getting to that age now where girls embarrassed him and he didn't like showing affection in front of his parents. Lily and Holden looked at each other. Now there as another thing to deal with. At least Luke was a good kid.

" Lucy darling you seem happy. That is good to see though I don't know how with that ruffian Donovan. You could do so much better than him. Look at all these college graduates. Men with a much better pedigree than this grifter. Why I could still introduce you to some of them. It isn't too late." Everyone looks at Lucinda with a shocked look on their face. Lucy is the first one to speak up.

" Hello Grandmother. Dusty has more character than most of the men here. Dusty loves me and I love him. We understand each other and trust each other. He respects me. You will just have to get used to it. All of you will have to or else you can just leave. Grandmother I told you that 4 years ago when you offered Dusty that check to leave me and I still mean it. He didn't accept that check. " Lucy was getting worked up. Dusty whispers in her ear.

_" Luce it is fine. Calm down. It is fine. I can handle her. It is not good for the baby... " _

_" Dusty. We are fine. I will not have Grandmother talk to you like that_. ... Lucy touches Dusty's shoulder. " Grandmother either be happy for us or else you came along way out here for no reason. You are my family and I would want you to be here but Dusty is a part of my life. You mind as well accept it." Lucy was getting worked up. Dusty touches her shoulder. Lucy feels a bit light-headed. Sierra sees the body language.

_" It's fine princess. I can deal with the old battle axe on my own just fine. I have for a lot of years. She is all bark and no bite. Just relax baby you have enough to deal with." _Dusty turns to Lucinda, " Hello Lucinda. Thank you for coming out to Lucy's graduation. We are glad that you were able to make it. " Everyone looks at Dusty with a shocked look on their face. He hadn't taken the bait. Sierra tried to stifle a giggle same with Ali and Aaron.

" I had questioned if it was even going to happen. That is good to see Donovan that you didn't completely waste her life. Lucy that dress is so drab on you. It's way too big for you. It doesn't show off your beautiful figure for these college boys. Is that all you could afford ? I would have chosen a better dress for you. We could have got to Paris and talked with Jean Claude or gone to Milan and talked to Giorgio. That looks very maternal on you. "

"Mother ! That is enough. Either be happy for Lucy or I am taking you back to the car. " Sierra had heard enough. Everyone is surprised by Sierra's outburst. She looks at Lucy. She looks over at Lucinda. It was obvious that Lucinda was a bit tipsy. I guess she had a couple too many scotches on the drive here. She would have a couple more when she found out that she was going to be a great-grandmother. That would be a priceless moment. Sierra chuckles and looks over at Lucy and Dusty.

Just then Maggie shows up.

" Hey Luce we are almost ready to start the ceremony. Mr. Fitzpatrick told me to come over and get you. "

" O.k. Thanks Maggie. "

Dusty helps Lucy put on her royal blue gown and maroon collar. He hugs her close to him.

" You are going to be fine up there Luce. You know this speech off by heart. If you need a safe spot just look for me. I love you princess no matter what. Remember that. "

" I know. " Lucy kisses Dusty. He touches her face and smiles at her. Lucy goes with Maggie to the podium. Sierra walks up to Dusty.

" She will be fine. "

" I know...it's just... "

_" The baby ? "_ Sierra whispers it to him. Dusty looks at her with a surprised look on his face.

"She told you ? "

" I kind of figured it out. Mother's know these things. I see that you enjoyed your trip to St. Lucia. "

"We did, " Dusty blushes and smiles. Sierra is surprised she had never seen Dusty blush before. It was quite charming and boyish of him. Lucy was right he seemed so excited about the baby, " Did she seem fine to you ? " Sierra could hear the concern in his voice. The look on his face changed from boyish charm to a look of worry.

" Just a little nervous. It is a big day for her. A lot of new changes. Congratulations. "

" Thanks." Sierra hugs Dusty." Don't worry about Mother. If she becomes too much I can gag her and have her taken back to the limo. " Dusty looks at Sierra surprised at her comment. Dusty chuckles, " I may just have to take you up on the offer. I am so glad that you came. " If she was right then maybe there was nothing wrong.

" Everything fine here ? " Holden walks over.

" It is we were just talking. I guess we should all go sit down. " Sierra says.

Dusty offers his arm and takes Sierra over to her seat. Sierra looks at Dusty. It was obvious that Dusty loved her and their baby very much. How was Lucy going to tell him the truth ? She was right it would break his heart. Sierra touches Dusty's hand and smiles at him.

The ceremony was beautiful. The dean gave a speech about loyalty and history and life lessons. Lucy then gave a beautiful speech about taking their knowledge and confidence that they had gained at Williams and taking it into the outside world. Life was a precious and special. She had learned that from her brothers Bryant and Cabot. You could make it through anything as long as you had people that believed in you and loved you. With them anything was possible. Miracles could happen. Lucy looks down at Dusty. Dusty smiles and mouths, " I love you princess. " Lucy smiles. She finishes her speech to a clapping crowd. She goes and sits with her classmates. The dean then goes through and says each of the names.

" Lucinda Marie Montgomery. " Lucy walks up and accepts her certificate. She feels a bit faint but hides it. Not well enough for Dusty and Sierra they see it. Craig and everyone else are beaming at Lucy. Craig pulls out a camera and takes a ton of photos.

The ceremony finishes. All the graduates stand around talking. Dusty walks up. Lucy looks at him. Dusty hugs her close to him.

" Luce I am so proud of you. I told you that you could do it. "

" I did it because you believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. "

" I was just returning the favour. You have never doubted me Lucy even when I did. I love you. Are you o.k. ? "

" I'm fine. I am just a little tired. "

Everyone else gives Lucy a hug. Craig hands her a long velvet box. Inside is a freshwater pearl necklace made with peacock blue pearls. It is breathtaking.

" Daddy this is beautiful. "

" Not as beautiful as you are Lullaby. This is from Rosanna and I. I love you Lullaby. I am so proud of you. "

" We all are. " Lilly walks over and hand Lucy a small bag. Inside is a small diamond encrusted dove pin, " I was given that by my other mother Iva when I graduated high school. It is supposed to give you peace and serenity when you need to make hard decisions. "

" Lily are you sure ?"

" I am. I want you to have it. I am very proud of you Lucy. When do you start your new job at 'Visions'? "

" In a couple of days. Did Aunt Katie and Uncle Mike tell you ? "

" They did. I wanted to employ your services. I am thinking about redoing my office upstairs. I was wondering if you could help me out. "

" Sure. I would love to Lily. I am still going to be an apprentice."

" I know but I don't doubt that you have great taste....well most of the time. " Lily looks at Dusty. Dusty looks at her with a smirk on his face. She didn't understand the relationship between Dusty and Lucy still. It seemed weird that her old lover was involved with her niece but Lucy seemed happy with him. Dusty seemed more at ease than he had been in years. Maybe there was something more to it.

" And this is our gift. We hope that you like it Lucy ?" Ali hands over a box. Aaron wraps an arm around his wife's side. Inside is a beautiful vintage lace ivory shawl. Perfect for holding a baby in. Lucy was touched by the fabric.

" This is beautiful. Thanks you guys."

" I work at the shop so I get great deals. You are going to have to come by when you move back. "

" I guess I should give you my gift as well. " Lucinda hands over a small box. Lucy opens it up inside is a delicate silk scarf in pinks, fuchsias and purples Attached to it inside is a delicate chain with a single pear diamond attached. It was beautiful.

" Thank you Grandmother. "

" So I guess we should take the graduate out for a congratulatory dinner. " Holden suggests.

" I would love too all but it has been a long day. I just want to go home and relax. "

" I know .... I am going to be getting Metro back from Jordan. He has agreed to sell me back his shares. After Lucy and I move back to Oakdale. Why don't we have a party at the club...sort of a welcome back bash ?" Dusty suggests.

" Sounds great. If you need any help please don't hesitate to call me. " Sierra tells her daughter.

" Thanks mom. "

Dusty and Lucy give everyone their hugs and head back to Dusty's Jeep Cherokee.

" How are you feeling Princess ? "

" A bit tired it has been a long day. " Lucy yawns.

" I love you Lucy. " Dusty looks over and sees that Lucy has closed her eyes. Dusty drives back to their apartment. He carries Lucy up the stairs and places her down on the bed. He kisses her on the cheek and places a chenille blanket over her. She had been through a lot during today. He closes the door and goes and sits down on the couch. He loosens his tie. Sierra was right. Lucy was fine. He was probably just overreacting. Most new father's do that right ?

Chapter 8

Dusty spent the next couple of hours preparing the apartment. He wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted this to be a night that his princess would remember. He laughed. He was nervous. Dusty Donovan was nervous. But mind you it was not every day that he proposed to someone. Dusty pulls out the velvet ring case and places it inside the red satin chinese luck box with beautiful plum blossom embroidery on it and places the delicate gold lock on it that matched the key on the charm bracelet. He had been walking in China Town when he had seen it in a little curio shop. It was perfect. An idea began to form in Dusty's head. Lucy was close to the end of her graduation. He had always promised her that after she finished her schooling he would propose to her. He had wanted to do something magical for Lucy so she would remember tonight. He wanted to her to feel as lucky as he did finding her. Dusty walks around and places candles around the apartment lighting them one by one. He found some soft jazz music and had it playing lightly. Lucy had been asleep for a couple of hours. She had looked so tired when he had carried her up the stairs. Dusty hears a door creak open. He looks behind himself and sees a vision. Lucy had surprised him and put on a delicate lilac teddy set with a sheer robe over it. Her hair was down. She looked absolutely beautiful in it. She took Dusty's breath away.

Lucy looks around the room and sees all the work that Dusty had done. The room was absolutely breathtaking. There were candles everywhere flickering light around the room. There was Brian McKnight's " Back to One " playing on the stereo. Dusty was standing there in his suit bottoms and cream shirt.

" Dusty.... "

" Luce, baby.... you take my breath away. " Dusty walks over and holds Lucy in his arms and kisses her. Dusty kisses Lucy slowly their tongues tangling with each other in the beginnings of a fiery mating dance. Dusty caresses Lucy's face. Lucy looks past him and sees the table with the tapered candles and plates and napkins.

" Dusty... " She giggles.

" Don't worry I didn't cook. I ordered some take out from La Cremiere. There is roast pork loin, stuffing, baby carrots and parisienne potatoes and German Chocolate cake for dessert. "

" mmm sounds wonderful. Dusty this is all wonderful. "

" Not half as beautiful as you are Princess. How did I luck out and have you as part of my life ? Sometimes I feel as though I am dreaming. "

" I know. You deserve me and all of this Dusty. You are a good man. We are the lucky one to have found you. I love you. "

" I love you.... Lucy ? " Dusty notices that Lucy is flicking the buttons open on his shirt. " So you don't want dinner yet ? " Dusty smirks.

" No I would rather have dessert than dinner. We have the whole night right. "

" Correct... " Dusty smirks and pulls Lucy into a passionate kiss. Their tongues duelling again. Lucy gets Dusty's shirt open and rubs her hands down a long his arousal. Dusty moans.

" If you keep on doing that. I may not last the entire night Luce. "

" Really, we will see about that. " Lucy smiles. Dusty looks at Lucy and smirks. How did he end up so lucky ? Dusty picks her up in his arms and carries her into their bedroom. He sits her down on the edge of the bed. Dusty goes around and lights a couple of candles. Lucy watches him. Dusty comes back and pulls Lucy up into his arms. He puts his hands on her face and kisses her mouth, cheek and nibbles her earlobe. He moves his kisses down her neck. Lucy moans in delight. Dusty moves his hands to the ties on her robe and unties it. He pushes it off her shoulders and lets it drop in a puddle on the floor. Lucy pushes off his shirt and lets it fall to the floor. She rakes her nails along his chest kissing in behind soothing the scratch marks. Dusty moans in delight. He pulls her head up and looks at her and smiles. He kisses her passionately. Dusty removes the straps from her teddy and lets it drop to the floor. Lucy looks down at Lucy's breasts. The tips were already peaked. They seemed bigger. Dusty has a look of shock on his face.

" Luce ? "

" One of the perks of being pregnant I guess. " Lucy giggles at Dusty's reaction. That giggle is replaced by a moan when he touches the tips. They instantly pebble. Dusty moves a trail a kisses down her neck to her breasts. He takes one tip in his mouth and lavishes it aroused by the fact that their child would soon be suckling from it in a couple of months. He pays the same attention to the other one. Lucy moans in delight. He bends down to his knees and kisses a trail down her stomach. Lucy brushes her fingers through his hair. Dusty caresses her stomach cradling his child growing inside of her. It was a miracle. She couldn't have looked more beautiful. Dusty looks up and sees a smile on Lucy's face. Lucy touches his chin. Dusty feather kisses her stomach touching his child. The child responds in a kick.

" Ooh... "

" What ? " Dusty has a look of worry on his face.

" I felt that one. The baby noticed your kiss. "

Dusty watches Lucy's stomach and sees a ripple effect. He touches the spot and feels a kick. He kisses the spot. He kisses her to the edge of her panties. He pulls them off slowly. He kisses Lucy there, Lucy moans in delight. Dusty puts one finger inside her soft folds and groans at the moist heat. He moves the finger slowly in and out. He then adds a second finger. Lucy moans in pleasure. Dusty moves his fingers slower than faster and rubs her clit. Lucy moans louder. She feels an incredible orgasm take over her body. Dusty holds her and rides through it. He stands up and kisses his way back to her mouth. He kisses her passionately on the mouth. Lucy then smirks at him. Dusty has a surprised look on his face. Lucy then brushes her fingers down his chest. She finds the belt buckle to his suit pants and undoes it. Dusty hears the hiss of a zipper as she lets his pants drop to the floor. It releases some pressure for Dusty. Dusty kicks them off to the side. Dusty lets out a ragged breath as she touches him, strokes him, and pleasures him. Lucy trails kisses down his chest brushing her long brown hair off to one side of her shoulder. She looks up and sees Dusty's eyes closed and the smile. Lucy puts her fingers on either side of his boxers and pulls them down. Dusty feels her hands come around him. She strokes him and finds a rhythm that she knows that he enjoys. He moans. Dusty then feels the heat of her mouth engulf him. Lucy continues to pleasure him. Dust feels light-headed like he is about to come. He feels hard as steel.

" Luce... I need you please. " Dusty says in a ragged voice filled with desire.

Lucy looks up at him and smiles. Dusty pulls her up and carries her to the bed. He lays her down and comes between her legs. Dusty's heat finds hers and slowly inches in. Lucy grabs his hips and pulls him in and groans in delight. Dusty has to fight from coming right at that moment. Lucy feels like a perfect tight warm glove around him. Dusty lets Lucy accustom to him. She puts her legs around his hips indicating that she is ready.

" Luce I don't want to hurt you or the baby. "

" You won't Dusty. I need to feel you move inside of me now... please Dusty ... just please make love to me. "

" Like I could stop Princess. "

Dusty begins to move slowly in and out of her at a leisurely pace. Lucy moans. Dusty knows that he won't be able to keep this pace for much longer. He begins to move faster and plunges deeper. He gets lost in the feeling of being with her.

" Dusty ! "

" What ? Luce you o.k. ? " Dusty stops frightened that he had hurt her or the baby.

" More right there please....faster... please... Dusty. I can feel myself..." A mask of desire on her face as she gripped the sheets with her hands.

Lucy's moans push Dusty over the edge. He moves faster and faster. He feels Lucy's tiny muscles contract around him and he is lost in the feeling of emptying himself in her womb. He groans at the force of the completion. It takes all the strength left to remove himself from her arms so as not to crush her and the baby. He lies down beside her. Lucy snuggles close to him. Dusty holds her in his arms.

" I love you Luce. I have always loved you. "

" I love you Dusty. "

" Shit.... "

"What ? "

" Dinner's got to be cold by now... "

Lucy looks at him and breaks out laughing.

" No worry we can always nuke it. "

" O.k. "

Dusty gets up to leave. Lucy looks at him.

" Don't worry princess I am not going far. I just need to go get something. " Dusty kisses Lucy on the mouth. Dusty grabs his robe and walks into the kitchen. He grabs the luck box with the ring and puts it in his pocket and grabs the bottle of sparkling wine and a pair of flutes and a slice of the German Chocolate cake. Lucy loved chocolate. Dusty returns to the room. He sees Lucy laying down under the covers.

" Luce... "

" I'm just resting my eyes. You put us through a bit of a work out.. "

" But you are o.k. right ? "

" We are fine. So what do you have there ? " Lucy sits up and pulls the sheet up to her chest.

"Well lets see some sparkling wine. De-alcoholised of course. Some chocolate cake. I hope it is still your favourite. "

" Of course. "

Dusty takes off his robe and puts it beside him and pulls the sheets up. Lucy snuggles beside him and takes a nibble of the chocolate cake. She eats it with gusto.

" Good to see you have your appetite back for something. Maybe we should get more chocolate cake. "

" Then I would look like a blue whale ? "

" But you would still look beautiful Princess. Do you not realize that you are so beautiful right now that you take my breath away ? " Dusty touches her face and brushes away Lucy's tears. He looks at her. " I am so lucky to have you in my life princess. Now I did promise you an extra gift right tonight ?"

" You did that's right. Now where is it ? "

Dusty puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out the red satin luck box with the lock on it.

" This is what I have for you ? "

" What is it ?"

" It is a good luck box. It is supposed to be filled with good luck and fortune. "

" I love it. But Dusty there is a lock on it ? "

" A yes remember your charm bracelet that I gave you earlier as your graduation present princess ? "

" I do... the key ! "

" Right. " Dusty chuckles.

Lucy grabs her charm bracelet and grabs the gold skeleton key. She opens the lock and pulls it off. She pulls back the layers of the luck box and looks inside. Inside is a small black velvet case. She has tears in her eyes. She was right.

" I wonder what that is princess.... " Dusty has a quiet voice.

Lucy pulls out the case and opens it. She is blown away by the beautiful princess cut canary yellow diamond on what looks like an antique setting. There were two small white diamonds on either side. The ring sparkled in the candlelight. She looks at Dusty with tears in his eyes. Dusty takes the box from her and pulls out the ring.

" This ring is very special to me...it belonged to my mother. I wanted to wait and find the right woman to give it to. The woman that made me feel complete and whole finally. The woman that had complete faith in me and made me want to change. The woman that has my complete heart and soul... that woman is you Luce. I love you. I sure didn't plan on finding love with you. I wasn't looking at all. When I did it scared me. How could I have been given such a beautiful angel to love.... "

" Dusty... " Lucy sees tears in his eyes and brushes them back. She kisses him. Dusty brushes back her tears.

" Let me finish... or.... else I may never be able to get the words out. I had this all planned out. I am so proud of you for graduating today. I wanted to wait until you graduated. It was a promise that I made to myself 4 years ago. I was not going to hold you back. I love you Lucinda Marie Montgomery. I love you so much. I thought I was blessed beyond words to have you come into my life and then...., " Dusty touches the baby growing in Lucy's stomach. " to find out that I am going to be a father.... Wow. I am speechless. It is more than anything that I could dream. Luce make me the happiest man in the world tell me that you will become my wife ? "

" Of course Dusty... of course a thousand times over. I want to be your wife and the mother of your children. I am blessed to have you in my life. I love you. I have always loved you even when you irritate the hell out of me. You are a part of me. We are a part of you. You are stuck with us. We are the lucky ones to have you in our life. You make our lives so much more richer. "

Dusty smiled tears in his eyes. Lucy brushed away his tears and kissed him deeply, passionately on his mouth.

" I would love to be your wife....and I think the baby agrees as well. " Dusty puts his hand down and feels a kick from his child. Dusty brushes back tears and places the ring on Lucy's hand and kisses her. They begin to slowly make love again taking their time to explore each other.

Chapter 9

Over the next week Lucy and Dusty packed their boxes getting ready for the move. They were more in love than ever before. Lucy looked over at Dusty packing a box full of her books. She was in the kitchen pulling knickknacks down from the cupboards. She had pulled out a small stool to stand on. Dusty saw her start to go up the stand and grab the vases from the top.

" Hey Luce... Here let me do that for you."

" Dusty I am perfectly fine. I can do this myself. "

" Luce here just let me do it. "

" Dusty I am pregnant not an invalid. I can do it myself. "

" O.k....princess I just worry about you and the baby that is all. "

" We are fine. "

Lucy touches her stomach. There was a definite roundness to it under her cream blouse. Lucy could not hide that she was pregnant now. She seemed to be gaining weight daily. She grabs the vases and wraps them in bubble wrap and puts them in the tote. Dusty comes over and holds her close from behind and caresses the baby. He brushes her hair to one side of her neck and kisses Lucy on the side of her neck.

" Dusty we can do that later. I need to get these boxes packed. The movers said that they would be here in a couple of days. "

" Well we could spend a bit of time together..... " Dusty manoeuvres his hands underneath her blouse and caresses her breasts. Lucy moans in delight.

" Let me just finish this packing.... "

" Really ? You really want to do that princess ? It won't be much longer before we won't be able to do this exactly like this."

" I know. " Lucy moves her hands down and caresses his arousal. Dusty moans. Dusty picks Lucy up and puts her on the counter. He rides up her maternity skirt slowly. He feels the moistness on her panties.

" Ah part of you says no.... but another part of you definitely says yes. " Dusty smirks and kisses Lucy. Their tongues duelling in a dance. Dusty pushes away the moist fabric and fingers her. He slips one finger in then a second and begins to move in and out. Lucy moans in delight. She kisses his neck and puts her hands under his t-shirt and pushes it up. She nips his chest and kisses it. Dusty moans as well. Dusty moves his fingers faster in and out. He rubs her clit. Lucy feels an orgasm take over her body. She muffles her moans against Dusty's chest. She undoes the buckle of Dusty's belt and undoes the zipper. She lets his pants drop to his floor. Dusty removes her soaked panties. Lucy moves his boxers down and begins to stroke him, caress him, pleasure him like she knows he likes. Dusty moans in delight. He needed to be inside of her. Dusty picks Lucy up and she wraps her legs around his hips.

" Dusty. I'm too heavy for you to do this. "

" No you're just fine...like this. " Dusty groans as he slides Lucy down on him. Lucy loved the feeling of being penetrated by him. Dusty begins to move his hips in and out thrusting into her. He looks her in the eyes. Both of them have a cascade of desire on their face. He looks her in the face. He looks over at her hand seeing the canary diamond engagement ring on her finger. She was his. How could he be so lucky ? Dusty feels himself get lost in her. Lucy begins to moan louder and louder. Dusty groans as he comes in her. They both come at the same time. Lucy wraps her arms around him. Dusty slowly puts Lucy down. They both have a smirk on their face. Lucy straightens up her skirt and top. Dusty pulls back his boxers and his pants.

" I love you princess. How did I ever get so lucky ? "

" Simple because you deserve it. You deserve all the happiness you get. We are the lucky ones to have you in our lives. I love you Dusty don't ever forget that. "

" Is everything fine ? "

" It will be. "

Just then the phone rings. Lucy looks over at Dusty. She walks over and picks up the phone. She has a frantic look on her face.

" What...are you sure ?... How is he Rosanna ?..... You're at Memorial...o.k. I'll be there as soon as I can. I will catch the next flight out. O.k. I'll be there I promise. "

Dusty was watching the myriad of emotions go over Lucy's face from happiness, to fear to worry. He walks up beside Lucy and holds her close to him.

" Princess what is it ? "

" Dad....they think that he has had a heart attack.... I can't lose him. I just got him back in my life... "

" Shh everything is going to be fine. What happened ? "

" He was having dinner with Rosanna at the new Italian restaurant " La Cuccina Amore. " He started having heart problems... you remember that heart attack he had a couple of years ago that put him in the hospital. "

" I do.... How is he ? "

" He's at Memorial. Rosanna isn't sure how he is. Dusty I need to go see him. "

" Everything is going to be fine. We will be out there even if I have to charter a plane for us. I just need to make a couple of calls. Everything is going to be fine. Remember the stress and the baby. "

" I know Dusty but I am worried about my father right now. "

" I know....Go get a couple of bags packed for a couple of days. We can have the rest of it sent to us. "

" Really ? "

" Of course. "

Lucy heads into the bedroom. Dusty looks at her she was so worried about her father. Craig and Lucy had just found each other again. It was so great to see Craig and Lucy reconnect again at the graduation. They were so happy a couple of moments ago and now.... Dusty picks up the phone and dials Matt's number.

" Hey Matt...this is Dusty. I need a favour... " Dusty went on to tell Matt about Craig and how they needed to be in Oakdale sooner than they had originally thought. They needed to be there tonight. Could he come over and talk to the movers and have the stuff sent to their apartment in Oakdale. Matt agreed and even offered to have his pilot take their charter them their in Matt's Cessna. Dusty was thankful.

" Thanks man this means a lot. I don't know how I will ever repay you....Yes she did say yes. I can't believe it I have Luce and a new baby on the way. Yes you heard that right ? Imagine me Dusty Donovan a father ? I know you never would have though of that in this life. How did I ever get so lucky ? "

Lucy comes out and looks at him. She had changed into a pair of maternity jeans and a large cream button down blouse and cream sweater over top. She had her hair pulled back in a bun. She had a worried look on her face. She was lugging out a navy suitcase.

" Here let me take that princess....I talked to Matt. He is going to send the stuff to our apartment and he has a charter plane waiting for us at the airport already fuelled. "

" Dusty.... "

" Hey Don't worry if there is one thing I know about your father. He is a stubborn SOB. He will be fine. He just got you back in his life. Do you think that he is going to give up on that chance ?... Come on lets go. "

There was a knock at the door. Dusty opened the door and saw a burly older man with faded receding auburn hair wearing grey slacks and a blue green sweater. He had the most calming charcoal eyes. Matt Burns had been a good friend to Dusty when he worked in Chicago. He had moved up to Chicago from Dallas to open his second " Crimson Lights. " Matt owned a chain of " Crimson Lights" all over the country. They were an upscale bar/ restaurant. Matt looked at Dusty and saw the worry on his face.

" So this must be the pretty little lady that has finally convinced you to settle down. My goodness she is a pretty looking filly. You've done good boy. If I had seen her first.... Nah she probably wouldn't have gone for an old cowboy like me. I hear that you have a little one on the way. You threw me through a loop when you told me that Dusty. Congratulations.... My plane is waiting for you at Logan. My driver can take you there. My pilot is named Jim Stevens. You can't miss him. He is waiting for you. I brought you this. " Dusty hands Lucy a small stuffed pony that rattles.

" Thanks Matt. I don't know how I can ever repay you.... "

" Don't worry just get this pretty lady home to see her family. I will take care of everything here. So do you have the address in Oakdale... "

" Right here... and here's the key. " Dusty hands Matt over the piece of paper.

" Well. O.k. I'll make sure that the stuff is there in a couple of days. Now don't you worry little lady everything is going to be fine. "

" Thanks . "

Dusty gives Matt a hug and grabs Lucy's long charcoal wool coat. They head out the door to the airport. Matt's driver takes them to the airport where they are shuffled on a small Cessna. Lucy gets into her seat and looks at Dusty.

" I know where we are heading sir. Don't worry Mr. Burns made sure that I filed a flight plan ahead of schedule. We can leave anytime. "

" Good. "

Dusty hold Lucy close to him. She rest her head on his shoulder.

" Everything is going to be fine baby. There is no need to worry. "

Chapter 10

Rosanna was pacing up and down the hospital corridor. She was so worried about Craig. They had been happy going to " La Cuccina Amore ". It was new restaurant that had just opened. It was quaint private with a Tuscan feel. There as tile on the floor, pale russet coloured Venetian plaster on the walls, rich cream curtains that flowed into puddles on the ground. It was all so beautiful. Craig had taken her there to surprise her. They had walked in and were greeted by the maitre-d and shown to a private table in the corner. There was tall green fig trees in in big Roman urns off to one side with twinkling lights and candles on the rich wine coloured table cloths on rustic wooden tables. There was romantic piano music being piped through the surround sound system through speakers on small shelves . Craig had been so excited seeing Lucy at the graduation. They talked animatedly about it. Craig was so happy to have Lucy as a part of his life again. He even admitted to Rosanna that he could see that Dusty loved his daughter and would never hurt her though Craig warned Rosanna that he would deny it if she ever brought it up in public. Craig and Rosanna ordered a glass of a rich red merlot wine and did a toast to Lucy. Rosanna saw Craig's eyes dancing. Sierra thought back to Lucy. She seemed so happy at the graduation but tired and pale. Craig hadn't seem to notice it. Sierra did though. She had a look of worry on her face. Craig and Rosanna had dinner at the restaurant of super spicy Italian calzones and a nice dinner salad. Rosanna warned Craig that the spiciness was not good for his heartburn. He would pay later with heartburn. They were fine until they got home to Fairwinds. They walked in the door hugging and kissing each other. Craig was on the top of the world. They had gone to bed early. Craig wanted to be ready when Lucy and Dusty moved back to Oakdale. He had ideas of so many things he wanted to do with Lucy. He had gotten up a couple of hours later. Rosanna had come downstairs. Craig told her that he was fine. Rosanna laughed and said that the heartburn was bugging him. It was at that moment that Craig looked at her and grabbed his chest. Rosanna told him to stop joking. Craig began to gasp and looked at Rosanna. She loosened his tie and tried to calm him down. An ambulance was rushed over from Memorial. Craig was rushed over to Memorial. Dr. Bob Hughes took over his case and took Craig in for an examination. Rosanna decided that she should call Lucy. Lucy and Dusty were supposed to come in a couple of days. She called Lucy then the rest of the family. Mike Kasnoff comes over and puts his hand on Rosanna's shoulder. Rosanna looks at him.

" Hey... he's going to be fine Ro. If anyone can it is Craig. He is way to stubborn not to stay around and harass us. He'll probably be up in a bit and barking orders or trying to scam someone soon. "

" Mike...!"

Mike looks over at his wife Katie who has her hands on her hips and is looking at him." Katie.... you know what I mean your brother will be fine. I can't imagine it any other way. " Mike walked over and hugged Katie and kissed her cheek trying to make up for his faux pas. Katie understood that he only meant his best. He was just trying to lighten the stress in the room.

" It's fine Katie. He's is right but your brother will pay for scaring me so much if he is just joking with me. I warned him that he shouldn't eat that calzone but he loves his spicy food. " Rosanna looks down at her engagement ring. She brushes back a tear. Carly came over with a cup of tea for Rosanna.

" Here. Hey why don't you sit down. You have been up since they brought Craig in a couple of hours ago."

" Carly you should really go home and see how Sage and Parker are doing. I will be fine. "

" I know. Emily agreed to watch over them for me. Parker loves to play with Daniel. Jack has a late shift working at the station. "

" But you and Jack haven't had that much time together since you two came back. "

" We've had plenty of time when we were down in Cuba together. I am just so glad that you told me not to stop looking for him all those years ago. If you hadn't pushed me. I never would have found him. "

" I knew there had to be a logical reason why he had stayed away for so long. He is madly in love with you Carly and would never leave you without one. "

" The same goes for Craig. He loves you Rosanna. He's gonna be fine. He's not leaving you knowing he just got you back in his life. "

" I know. " Carly hugs her sister.

Just then Lucy and Dusty rush in. Lucy is frantic about her father. Dusty tries to touch her side. He was worried about her. She hadn't slept at all on the plane.

" Luce... "

" Dusty I am fine. Rosanna how is my father ? "

" He's fine. Bob is looking at him right now. How did you get here so fast ? "

" A friend of mine lent us his charter plane. We wanted to get her as soon as we heard. How is he Rosanna ? "

" We don't know yet. "

Lucy looks tired. She feels a little bit light-headed.

" Luce maybe you should sit down and relax. You didn't sleep much on the plane. "

" Kind of hard Dusty when I am worried about my father. "

" Hey I understand that baby. I understand that you are worried about your father but I am worried about you and the baby. Just please sit down for me. "

" Dusty.... "

" Baby ?" Rosanna says.

Everyone looks at Lucy and Dusty. It was obvious that their little, o.k. not so little secret had been revealed to everyone. Lucy looks at Dusty. Dusty has a smile on his face. Rosanna looks at her stepdaughter and sees the subtle changes in her body the roundness of her stomach. Lucy had a glow about her. That was the look that she couldn't explain at Lucy's graduation. The new dress with the empire waist so it would fit over her growing stomach.

" Lucy ? "

" I didn't want to tell you this way Rosanna but.... yes... I am... we are pregnant. Dusty and I are having a baby around Halloween. " Lucy smiles and blushes. Dusty holds Lucy's hand and kisses her on the cheek. Dusty has a smirk on his face. It is obvious to everyone how much he loves Lucy.

Rosanna walks over to Lucy. Lucy pulls off her jacket with Dusty's help. The cream blouse flows over her rounded stomach and maternity pants. She looked tired but happy with Dusty. Rosanna hugs her stepdaughter. Lucy takes Rosanna's hand and puts it on the baby that was kicking. Rosanna looks at Lucy. Lucy has tears in her eyes. Dusty looks at Mike with a smirk on his face. Not much that was needed to be said between them. The happy look on Dusty's face and the look of surprise on Mike's said it all. Katie comes over and hugs Lucy. Katie looks over at Dusty. Carly walks over and hugs Lucy as well. She looks at Lucy and Dusty. Dusty has his arm around Lucy. Lucy's head is on his shoulder. Dusty kisses the top of her head. Lucy is caressing the baby with her hand.

" Well this is some good news that we all need to hear right about now... and this... " Rosanna picks up Lucy's hand and notices the canary diamond engagement ring.

" Dusty proposed to me. He wanted to wait until I graduated from Williams. I guess we are also getting married. "

" Congratulations. "

" Thank you. "

" You are very lucky Donovan. I hope that you realize that and treat my niece right. "

" I will Katie. I love you niece very much. She and our child are my world... How are you feeling princess?" Dusty kisses Lucy on the cheek.

" Just a little tired is all. Rosanna how is my father. What happened ? "

" I believe that I can answer that question. Lucy... and Dusty so nice to see you both back in town. John will be very happy to see you Dusty. Does he know ? "

" Not yet. "

Dr. Bob Hughes sees the concerned look on everyone's face.

" I think that we have found the problem. "

" And... "

" He has a bad case of heartburn and indigestion. I warned him about eating spicy foods and what they could do to his ulcer. Rosanna you know about his medication. "

" Heartburn and indigestion...." Rosanna laughs and smiles. She brushes back tears. " I know but he was so determined to go to that restaurant and have that calzone. I told him it would come back. I warned him. How is he doing ? "

" Fine he is resting right now. I just want him to stay overnight so we can monitor his condition. I'll have an internist come and take a look at him in the morning. "

" Heartburn that is all ? " Lucy sits down relieved that her father is fine. She was so worried about him on the plane ride. She couldn't imagine him not being a part of her life or her child's life.

" Luce ? "

" I'm fine. Dusty... I was so worried about him. "

" Hey I know princess but I told you your father is too stubborn to die on us. How are you ? "

" Fine. "

" Bob could you come over and take a look at Lucy. "

" Sure. I see congratulations are in order. So how far along is she ?" Bob looks from Lucy to Dusty.

" She's 14 1/2 weeks pregnant. She's been really tired lately. " Dusty touches and caresses Lucy's face.

" Dusty I am fine. I just needed to get off my feet for a bit. I was just worried about my dad and we have been doing a lot of packing for the move. I am fine. Bob can I see my dad ? "

" Sure.... We should have Dr. Schiller take a look at you first just to be on the safe side. " Lucy looks at Dusty.

" I am fine. I just want to see my father. Just for a couple of minutes then I will rest. "

" Promise ? "

" Yes... " Dusty kisses Lucy on her cheek.

" O.k. fine. Just let me check you out first and make sure everything is fine. "

" Alright... " Lucy looks at Dusty. He was like a mother hen around her. Bob tests her blood pressure which is a bit high but understandable due to the stress. Other than that, Lucy seemed to be fine. Bob led Lucy over to Craig's room. Dusty told her that he would wait outside then they were going to go see Dr. Schiller. Lucy questioned about Dusty coming in with her. Craig didn't need any more agitation. Dusty gave Lucy a hug, " I love you Lucy. Don't ever forget that. "

Dusty went out into the waiting room and pulled a cup of coffee from the vending machine. He took one sip of the coffee and tossed it out. He brushes his hand though his hair. He was worried about Lucy. Dusty looked at the other people looking at him. He hadn't wanted the news about Lucy's pregnancy to come out that way. He was worried about her that was all. He would make it up to her. He would throw a beautiful surprise party for her at Metro. Mike walks over.

" So I guess congratulations are in order.... "

" I guess so. " Dusty smirks. " Who would've thought ? Dusty Donovan a father. " Dusty laughs.

" I know Dusty Donovan domesticated. "

Dusty laughs at the remark. He thought to himself he would only ever consider it for Lucy.

" But you seem happy ? "

" I am....I love Lucy so much that it scares me sometimes. She is my world. I can't believe that I am so lucky to have her as part of my life. "

" That is good to her. Lucy is a great girl. "

" Great girl but an incredibly beautiful woman. An angel. "

" So when are you planning on getting married ? "

" Soon I hope. I don't want Lucy to be pushing a baby carriage down the aisle if you know what I mean. I want to do this right. "

" Good to hear. "

" I can help make the wedding dress if you want. I can make custom sizes. "

" Thanks Carly. You will have to talk to Lucy about that. She is more the designer in the family. "

Everyone laughs and looks at Dusty. He seemed happy.

" No really man We are all happy for you. Just a little surprised. "

" I was too but now I wouldn't change it for the world. "

Rosanna walks over and gives Dusty a hug. She was happy for him.

" Is Lucy o.k. ? "

" She is just a bit tired. The baby has taken a bit out of her. She has been tired lately but she has told me that everything is fine. "

" You believe her ?"

" I do. But I think that this appointment with Dr. Schiller is a good idea just to make sure that everything is fine with her and the baby. "

" Baby what are you talking about Donovan ? What are you doing here ?" Dusty turns around and sees Lucinda Walsh looking at him squarely in the eye. She was wearing an opulent lavender suit and dripping with diamonds. Only La Walsh could make this type of an entrance.

" Hello Lucinda... Yeah Luce is pregnant and she is going to have my baby. We are also getting married and I advise you to get used to the idea before you see Lucy. I will not have you stressing her out. "

" Lucy pregnant. She can't be.... "

" Mother what is it ? It isn't Craig ? " Lily sees the sheet of white on Lucinda's face

" Lucy's pregnant.... "

" No... "

" Yes. Why is it such a big surprise because Big Luce here can't be a great - grandmother or is it the fact that it is my child?, " Dusty was getting irritated, " I don't want you to rain on Lucy's parade. She's excited and happy about this baby, Lily. I know you don't like me. That is fine. But don't upset Lucy or you will have to deal with me capiche."

" No Dusty. That's not the reason. Why couldn't you have just kept your pants zipped up. I knew that you were going to ruin her life. "

" Lily....that is a little harsh. " Mike jumps in unsure at Lucinda and Lily's reaction. A baby was a blessing. A joy to be celebrated. Lucy and Dusty were so happy.

" Then what is the big reason Lily ? I love Luce. I would never hurt her or do anything to harm her. She is my life. She graduated college at the top of her class. How have I ruined her life ? "

" Once again Donovan you are thinking of yourself. This could kill her...do you not understand that. Lucy could die because this baby could weaken her heart. "

" No Lily there is nothing wrong about Luce. This baby won't kill her. She's fine. She's just been a bit tired and dizzy. She would have told me if something was wrong. " Dusty feels like he has been kicked in the gut. He feels his head spinning with a million thoughts. Lily was just ticked at him because he was with Lucy. She hated the idea of Lucy and him creating a beautiful baby together. They didn't want him to be a part of Lucy's life. They were blowing it out of proportion. That is all that it was . There was nothing wrong with Lucy. She would have told him right. She wouldn't have made such a big decision without him right. Lucy was fine. Lily and Lucinda were just over exaggerating. There was no way.

" Of course she didn't tell you.... Pregnancy is too dangerous for her. The pressure is too much her heart to carry a baby. She was told not to have a baby but you had to get her pregnant. You had to be selfish."

" No that can't be true. "

" Lily shut up. You had no right to tell him that. It was Lucy's place to tell him.... Dusty ? "

Dusty looks over at Sierra and sees the look of concern on her face. No there was no way this couldn't be happening but the dizzy spells ... and the nausea...not telling him. No there had to be another way. He looked over at Sierra. She had tears falling down her eyes.

" Dusty... "

" Sierra... " it was a croak out of his mouth, " this is true ? Luce could die... oh my god. The graduation that is what you were talking about... but...she would have told you. "

" She wanted to give you a child. " Sierra walks over and tries to touch Dusty's arm. She sees the look of happiness and joy that was on his face at the graduation gone. She couldn't read his face right now because he was a myriad of emotions. The one emotion that was clear was fear. Dusty pulls back his arm and looks at her in the face. Lucy comes out and sees him. Dusty looks over and sees Lucy with tears in her eyes. That is why she didn't want to tell anyone. Why would she risk it? Why didn't she tell him ? Dusty was fighting an overload of emotions all bubbling to the surface - doubt, anger, fear, guilt. He turns and rushes out. Lucy rushes after him. She glares at Lily and Lucinda. Sierra has a look of worry on her face.

Chapter 11

Dusty rushed out to the rental car that they had gotten at the airport. Dusty starts the car guns the engine and drives like a madman unsure where to go. Dusty never heard Lucy yelling at him. He thinks about the last couple of months. He knew that something was wrong why did he not pushed Lucy about it. All of his red flags were going up. He had always listened to his gut when he was doing a deal. Why not now ? He knew that something was wrong. He knew that everything wasn't right. Why didn't she tell him ? Dusty slams his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. He brushes a hand though his curly hair. The car feels hot inside. He couldn't breathe. The air was thick in the car. It was suffocating him. He opens the window and sees the rain clouds ready to burst. Just like he was feeling inside. How could Luce not tell him ? Why would she risk it ? " Because she wanted to give you a child. " Sierra's voice rings in his head. He remembers the tears on her face. How could he do that to her baby girl? Luce could die because of him....just like his mother did. Dusty puts his hand to his mouth and mutters. Dusty remembers Luce the day of the graduation. She was looking in the distance not even noticing that he was in the room, " I love you Dusty. You and our baby are everything to me. I would do anything for you. " she told him later over and over. Why would she do this for him ? She was risking her life. He didn't deserve this. It was too good to be true. He was right. He always screwed it up. It didn't fail. He didn't deserve an angel like Luce. Lily's venom runs through his head, her life... weak heart...Lucy could her life. " Lily's accusations run through his head pounding the insides over and over. The dark clouds open up with a torrent of rain. The rain pounds on the roof of the car..tap...tap...tap. The wind howls.

" Stop it !!! Shut the f up Lily. I know....I ruined her life. I'm just a selfish bastard. Shut up..... " Dusty yells at the demons in his head. He brushes a hand through his hair. Dusty's blue eyes show the agony on his face.

Dusty sees the neon lights to Metro. He stops the car. The club would be closed now. Dusty lays his head against the steering wheel. How could he do that to Luce ? His beloved Luce. He promised to protect her and this is what he did to her....He loved Lucy. He would do anything for her and all he did was bring her down. How did he deserve such an angel like her? The tears just fall down Dusty's face. Dusty gets out of the car. The rain just soaks his sweater. He looks up at the clouds and feels the rain wash over his face. He slams the car door. He opens the door to the club and enters. He looks around. The club doesn't look any different than when he left it 4 years ago. Dusty stands at the top of the stairs and flashes on the moment seeing Donnie Creel and Wade Larson with their hands all over Lucy. She was so frightened. He was so furious. He rushed right in and told Lucy to leave. He had been bashed on the head pretty good by a beer bottle. The lights went out. When he woke up Lucy had rushed over and had touched him and helped him up. Just like in Reno when Wade had tried to kill him. She had nursed him back to health. Dusty walks over to the bar and pours a glass of bourbon. He slams back the glass and pours another and slams it back trying to drown the demons in his head. He pours another glass. He looks around Lily was right what was a 37 year old man doing with an 22 year old kid ? But Lucy wasn't a kid. She was furious when people called her that. Dusty would laugh when he saw the fire in her eyes when someone tried to tell her what to do. Dusty had risked everything to save Lucy that night. He had rushed all over the country trying to find who had kidnapped Luce. He remembers them sitting in the crate box heading back to Oakdale. Dusty had looked over at Lucy and told her that they would handle it anything. He had felt her head on his shoulder. He had kissed her lightly on the head so not to wake him up. How could they handle this ? They couldn't handle it because she didn't tell him the truth. Luce had always said that they were equals and could work through anything. They would be fine. How could they be fine ? Lucy could die... just like his mother. Dusty gulps down another glass of bourbon. The fiery liquid burning a trail down his throat. Just like his mother. Dusty had always fought the overwhelming guilt of living while his mother died giving birth to him. He had promised himself that he would never take the chance... the Luce came along with all her beauty and he was lost but he was the adult in the relationship. He hadn't planned on falling in love with her. Hell he had fought it. He had pushed her away telling her that she was no good for him. But she was always there defending him to her family. But why ? He realized at that moment that he had cared for her as much as she did for him. Dusty had looked in those beautiful blue eyes. He was lost. He was a goner. Dusty laughs. She had seen the best in him. She believed in him when he didn't. What would she had seen in him ? Dusty had never considered the idea of children. Dusty Donovan a father? There was no way not with his life. But over the last 4 years living with Luce in Williamstown he wanted to see her pregnant, her belly swollen with his child. Well he got his wish and now she could die because of it. Nice work Donovan. Dusty takes a final gulp of the bourbon, curses and throws the glass against the wall shattering it. He slumps against the wall. He brushes a hand though his hair. The tears just begin to fall. He couldn't lose Luce. How he loved her...she was his life. What would his life be without her in it ?

" Dusty... "

Dusty looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Lucy standing there. She was soaked. Lucy's cream blouse was like a second skin against her. Even soaked like a drowned rat she took his breath away.

" Luce... what are you doing here ? You shouldn't be here. "

" Why because of you. I love you Dusty. I...should have told you the truth. "

" Luce... why didn't you ? "

" Because I knew how you would react. I can see it on your face right now. I never wanted to see that look of regret on your face. You were so happy about the baby. How could I take that away from you?"

Lucy walks down the stairs and walks over to him. She bends down and touches his face. Dusty pulls away from her.

" Luce you could die because of this.... I should have been told. "

" This ? This is our child Dusty. I wanted to have our child. I knew the risk. I wanted to feel the joy of having our baby even if it was just once. I wanted to watch it grow in my body and see the look on your face. I wasn't even supposed to be able to get pregnant. That night on the beach in St. Lucia was magical. A miracle was created. Our child. I refuse to look at as anything else. "

" But Luce...."

" Dusty I am going to be fine. I just have to be careful and rest more that is all. I am going to be fine. I have been dealing with my heart since I was a child. I knew the risk but I wanted to do it. "

" Why Luce for me ? "

" No for us. I love you Dusty more than I can say. You are a part of me. This child is a part of us. It was created because of our love. I am not going to let you beat yourself up because of it. "

" Why didn't you tell me ? "

" Because of your mother. I know the guilt that you have carried around. I didn't want you to look at this child and me the same way. "

" I love you Luce... I can't imagine my life without you in it. "

" Hey you will never have to. Remember Donovan I told you. You are stuck with me. I am glad that your mother wanted to have you. She loved you so much. I'm glad she did because if she hadn't you would not be here. " Lucy brushes back tears. The look of worry in Dusty's beautiful blue eyes breaks her heart. She never wanted to see this look on his face.

" Luce.... "

" No let me finish. I thank God every day that she took the chance. I have you in my life. I love you. This child is a miracle. I am blessed to have it. I am blessed to have you in my life. "

" But Luce I have done nothing to ruin your life... "

" What? Is that what Aunt Lily and Grandmother said ? ", A fire rages in Lucy's stomach thinking about what Lily and Grandmother had done. She would deal with them later, " When have you ever believed what that have said. You saved me Dusty when I was kidnapped. I could have been killed by Wade but you saved me. You are a part of me. I am a part of you. "

" But Luce... "

" But what ? I could die ? We don't know what the future will hold for either of us. You could walk out of this club tomorrow and heaven forbid be hit by a truck or I could get hurt. I don't know what the future holds neither do you. I am not going to live my life in fear anymore. You want to know what I learned when Wade Larson had me buried alive ? "

" What ? "

" That life is precious and should never ever be taken for granted. I learned that after Bryant died... and Cabot was murdered. Life is precious and fragile. You need to live in the moment because you never know what is going to happen next. I have lived most of my pregnancy in fear because of what ifs. What ifs haven't because what's now is the most important. We can't control the future. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant yet here I am pregnant with our child. This is what is precious. "

Lucy takes Dusty's hand and places it on her stomach. She looks him in the face and brushes away his tears.

" Our child is what is precious. This baby created out of our love is what matters. This is what is precious. I don't care what others think of us. I love you Dusty. You are a part of our life. You deserve us. I don't know what else I can say to you to make you understand. "

Lucy gets up to leave. Dusty stands her up and grabs her hand. Dusty takes her hand and she looks at him. How did he get so lucky. She was so much smarter than him. She could always take a situation and cut through the bull and find the truth. She was an amazing woman. She was right. They couldn't live their life by what ifs. Lucy was right. Their child was precious a gift. He had so many dreams about their child and his life with Lucy.

" Hey wait... "

" What ?"

" I get it o.k. hey I get it finally. "

" Really ? "

" Yes. You were always smarter than me. I love you and our child so much. You are what is precious to my life. We can work through this together. We just need to work together. You can't hide secrets from me. You have to trust me. "

" I do... "

" Really ?"

" Dusty I trust you more than anyone else in my life. I don't want to hurt you. I love you Dusty. "

" I love you Princess. Just tell me the truth. If we both know what is up we can handle it together."

" O.k."

Dusty pulls Lucy into his arms and holds her close to his, tears fall down his face. He caresses her hair and strokes her face. Lucy looks at him. Dusty brushes back her tears. Lucy looks at him and smiles and brushes back his tears. This was all that matters. This was his life. Nobody was going to come between them again. Dusty looks at Lucy and kisses her passionately.

Chapter 12 

Lucy and Dusty returned to the Lakeview. They walked upstairs to Dusty's old suite. Their apartment wasn't ready yet. When they got in the door and closed it Dusty pulled Lucy into his arms and kissed her passionately. There was an urgency to his kisses and touches. He needed to feel close to her to know that she was all right. Clothes dropped in piles beside them as they came together in a furry of kisses and caresses. It was furious yet so unbelievably tender at the same moment. Dusty's touches and caresses were so tender. It was as if he needed to know that Lucy and the baby were fine. They came together in a furry and in a couple of minutes it was over. Lucy feel asleep in Dusty's arms. He was holding her close in his arms just like he did the first time that they made love. He whispered over and over that he loved her. She caressed him soothing him telling him over and over that everything was fine. He had his placed protectively over their child. Lucy eventually went to sleep when she heard the calm breathing from Dusty.

Lucy was awoken the middle of the night by Dusty's moans. He was tossing and turning side to side. She tried to wake him to no avail. Lucy got up and pulled on a night robe around her. She walked over to the window and looked outside. The storm that had been raging outside was calm now.. It was now inside of Dusty. She looks over at Dusty. Damn Lily !! She had no right. Did she hate Dusty so much ? Was she so bitter after Aunt Rose's death that she wanted everyone else to be as miserable as she was ? Ever since she had found out about Dusty and Lucy she had nagged and harassed him like a harpy. She was determined that Dusty feel guilty for what because he loved her. Damn her ! Lucy feels a fire burn inside of her belly. The baby kicks her sensing the tension. Lucy rubs her stomach trying to calm the baby as to tell it everything was fine. Lucy loved her son or daughter so much sometimes it scared her. This baby was so precious to her. It was as symbol of her love for Dusty and the incredible love that they shared. She hadn't really know love till she met Dusty. She had a school girl crush with Aaron but when she met Dusty and looked in those beautiful blue eyes it was more. She was lost. He had risked everything to keep her safe. He was so different than anything she had known. Now those blue eyes were filled with such agony. She was right when she had told Dusty that she had lived most of this pregnancy with fear but no more. Whatever happened, happened. She wanted to enjoy her pregnancy. It would be her only chance. She realized the danger but she also realized the joy. Lucy sits down on in the easy chair and watches Dusty. She had always considered him to be a bad boy but that was just a cover for the scared boy that was underneath. Lucy saw a side of Dusty that no one else saw. When they were alone, his facade was down and Dusty was so warm and tender. He would smirk and smile showing her those beautiful dimples. Lucy flashes on seeing him at Metro sitting against the way with his head in his hands, the tears streaming down his face. It broke her heart to see the agony and guilt in those beautiful blue eyes. He looked so lost and broken-hearted. The love and joy that was on his face vanished all because of Lily. Damn her ! Lucy was absolutely livid with her Aunt. Lucy would talk with her in the morning without Dusty. She needed a one on one, a woman to woman talk with Lily. They needed to clear the air. Grandmother was as much to blame as well but Lucinda didn't understand what she had said. Lily knew exactly what she had said. She had seen Dusty happy and had plunged the knife into his heart and twisted it.

Lucy still remembers coming out of Craig's room after hearing the commotion outside. Craig had been resting and Lucy didn't want to disturb her father. She remembers seeing Craig in that hospital bed. He looked so pale and fragile. She laughed he was determined to have her as part of her life. Even over dramatizing a little case of heartburn and indigestion. She had missed having him in her life the last 4 years. He drove her up the wall but she loved him. She understood no why he was so protective of her. Not that she would ever forgive him for having her kidnapped but she understood the madness behind it now. He loved her and was lost - no Cabot, no Bryant and now faced with the concept of losing Lucy as well. It was too much. Craig was desperate. Lucy couldn't fill that spot. Craig needed to find his own life that didn't revolve around her. It was obvious how much Rosanna still loved him. She understood Craig for better or worse. Craig loved his baby girl just like Lucy loved their baby and was protective of it. Lucy had been sitting mulling over how to tell Dusty the news about her heart. She knew that she had to tell him. She realized that since they had come back to Oakdale that the secret would come out. She knew that Dusty would be hurt and angry but she would make him understand. Thank goodness she had. Lucy looks over and sees Dusty moaning in his sleep. Lucy still remembers being in Craig's room and hearing the loud voices outside. She had opened the door and seen Lily lashing out at Dusty...then the look of horror on Dusty's face as it dawned on him. It had been all in slow motion for her. Sierra had come in at that moment and told Lily to shut up. Thank goodness for her mom. Sierra seemed to be one of the few that understood her and Dusty. She saw him as a good influence rather than a ruffian that was trying to corrupt her. Lucy had seen Dusty look up at her with tears in his eyes. The agony, fear and guilt on his face had torn at her heart. He had rushed out. She had rushed out after him. She had searched everywhere for him. She was so worried about him driving in that state of mind. Then she had found him at Metro slumped against the wall tears streaming down his face. She would finish it tomorrow. Either Lily and Grandmother would accept them or she was out of their lives for good. They would be dead to her. That was final. There was no way. She was not going to have them attack Dusty anymore. Enough was enough. They would accept her decisions or else.

Lucy hears Dusty moaning and thrashing under the covers on the bed. She goes over, takes off the robe and gets into the bed. She brushes him on the shoulder trying to stir him out of his nightmare.

" Dusty.... "

" Luce...you're o.k. "

" I'm fine. See. We're fine. It was just a bad dream. " Lucy takes Dusty's hand and brushes it along the baby. Dusty looked at her with such concern and agony in his blue eyes. It broke her heart.

Lucy pulled Dusty into her arms and rocked him as best as she could with her protruding stomach. She brushed his hair back and talked softly to him.

" It was a just a dream Dusty... shh just a bad dream. See we're fine. Nothing has happened. You are stuck with us. It was just a bad dream. Now just go back to sleep. Everything is fine. "

Lucy caressed Dusty as a mother would a scared child that had woken up from a nightmare. She tried to soothe his wounded soul. She never ever wanted to see this look on his face. The agony, guilt and fear. Lily would pay for doing this. That was promise. Nobody hurt her family.

Chapter 13

The next morning Lucy got up quietly. She didn't want to wake up Dusty. It had taken him a bit to get to sleep after his nightmare. She still remembers the look on his face. She leans over and gives him a kiss hoping that she didn't wake him up. Lucy walks over to her bags. She had them sent over with their car from the club earlier. Lucy pulls out a pair of hunter green maternity pants, a cream blouse and a chocolate brown cardigan with gold leaves embroidered on the outside and gold hoops. Lucy pulls back her brown hair and French braids it and secures it with an elastic. She walks over to the desk and pulls out a pad of paper and thinks about what to say.

" Dusty,

I will be out for a bit. I need to go see how Daddy at Fairwinds. He got moved earlier today. Everything is fine with him. I want to make sure that he is doing fine. I will meet you back here later. We can meet for lunch and go over to the apartment. Take care. Everything is fine. You are always in our hearts. We love you. Remember you are stuck with us.

Lucy "

Dusty didn't need to know where she was really going. She need to do this alone. He would tell her not to meet Lucinda and Lily. But she needed to do this by herself. She needed to clear the air. This was a long time coming. She had asked Sierra to show up as moral support if needed. She had called her earlier when she had called downstairs to get her bags and the car from the club.

" Mom... hi. I kind of need your help. "

" Sure... it isn't the baby is it ?"

" No we are doing fine today. I need your help with something. "

" Sure.... how is Dusty ? "

" Better, I found him at Metro. I have never seen him look that bad. If I hadn't found him....Mom I hated the way that he was hurting. "

" But you did find him, Lucy. Lily and Lucinda should have never done that. They had no right. Is he o.k. ? "

" He's sleeping right now. He didn't get much sleep last night. It wasn't a good night for him. Mom... "

" I was so worried about him. "

" Thanks. That means a lot.... About Aunt Lily and Grandmother? "

" Yes ? "

" I am meeting them downstairs in the dining room for breakfast. I was wondering if you could come...sort of as moral backup. "

" Sure. Why ? "

" Mom I need to clear the air with Lily and Grandmother. I know that they are family but they had no right attacking mine. I am tired of them belittling him and our relationship. Dusty is the best thing that has happened to me. I love him more than words. "

" Hey you don't have to tell me that. I already know that. I know that Dusty loves you and my grandchild very much. You both are the most precious thing to him. That is good enough for me. "

" Thanks... I don't want to put you between Lily and Grandmother. "

" I know but the time has been coming for a bit. I tried to warn them last night at the hospital but they wouldn't listen. They had to meddle. I will be there. What time do you need me ? "

" Around 10:00am. Do you mind ? "

" Lucy they are my family but you are my daughter. When push comes to shove you are my family first and foremost. "

" Mom... I was thinking about going over to Fairwinds later and telling Dad about Dusty and the baby.... "

" You are worried about it aren't you ?"

" I am....Dusty hasn't been his favourite person for a long time. "

" He will understand. He was devastated when you cut him out of your life the last time. He won't think to do that again and lose a chance to meet his grandbaby. "

" Good.... I'll see you in a bit. "

Lucy flashes on her conversation. She was so glad to have her mother around. Lucy makes a silent prayer up to Bryant and asks him to watch over Dusty for her till she got back. Lucy looks at Dusty sleeping soundly on his stomach on the bed. She blows him a kiss. Lucy grabs her brown leather purse and brown leather flat pumps and heads downstairs for a meeting that she wasn't looking forward to.

Lucy walks down to the dining room at the Lakeview. There were just a couple of people around. It was perfect. Lucy is greeted by a waiter. She runs into Lisa Grimaldi in the lobby of the hotel.

" Lucy... Lucy Montgomery ? "

" Lisa. Hi. "

" I didn't know that you were back.... My goodness. " Lisa's eyes bulge when she looks down and sees Lucy's bulging stomach.

" I guess I can't hide it anymore. I am pregnant. Dusty and I are expecting a baby around Halloween. "

" Really so you and Dusty are still together ? "

" We are. We are also getting married soon. I presume I can come and get some bridesmaid dresses from you. " Lucy touches her canary diamond engagement ring.

" Of course darling. Does your grandmother know ? "

" She does. I am actually going to meet her for breakfast. "

" So do you also want to get your wedding dress from me ? "

" No actually I was planning on Carly Snyder making a custom one for me. " Lucy tried to hide a giggle from the look on Lisa's face. She wasn't sure if Carly would agree but she hoped.

" Really. Carly is still designing ? "

" She has agreed to do one as a wedding present.... Well I need to go to my table. Nice time meeting you. " Lucy walks over to the dining room and is greeted by the maitre'd. Lisa is left picking up her jaw from the floor.

" We have your table waiting Ms. Montgomery. Nice to see you back with us.... Congratulations. "

" Thanks... Is it in a private place ? "

" Yes we have placed you over in the corner. "

" Are the other members of my party here yet ? "

" No but I will send them over when they arrive. "

" Good. "

Lucy is taken over to her seat. The waiter pulls out the chair for her.

" Would you like anything ? "

" umm A glass of orange juice and a bowl of fruit and some whole wheat toast. "

" Sure. Coming up. "

Sierra just arrives then. She is wearing a beautiful aquamarine skirt suit and silver and turquoise jewellery.

" Lucy... "

"Mom.... "

"Ma'am ? "

" Just a cup of coffee for me. Black, two sugars."

" Of course Mrs. Drake. "

Lucy gets up and hugs her mother.

" So still Mrs. Drake ?"

" I didn't have the heart to change it back after.... I loved Alan a lot he was a good man. I will always thank Dusty for finding out the truth. How is he ?"

" Exhausted. He was in really bad shape when I found him at Metro. "

Lucy goes on to tell her mother what happened. Lucy has tears in her eyes. Sierra is visibly worried about Dusty and furious at her sister and Lucinda. Lucy tells her what she plans to do.

The waiter brings over their meals. Lucy and Sierra continue to talk. Just then in the distance Lucy sees Lily and Lucinda.

" Are you ready to do this Lucy ? "

" As ready as I am going to be ever. I need to do this for Dusty and I. It is the only way that Dusty and I will ever have peace. "

Lily and Lucinda walk over. Lily is wearing dark blue suit pants and a patchwork chenille sweater. Lucinda has on russet coloured pants suit.

" Sierra... I am surprised to see you here after the way that we finished things at the hospital. I hope that you have changed your mind and realized that I am right. "

Lucy looks at her mother. Sierra gives her the indication that she will talk to her later about it.

" No actually Lily I have come here to support my daughter in whatever decision she makes. "

" Sierra....You can't actually be agreeing with Lucy's decision to have this ruffian's baby considering how dangerous it is ? " Lucinda tries to talk with a quiet voice and seem proper though the venom in her voice indicates something else.

" That is enough Grandmother. I will not have you talk about my fiancée that way. "

" Lucy you can do so much better. When you realize what type of person he really is. "

" Lucy you don't know him. You became infatuated with him because he saved you. We are all grateful for that."

" Oh and you do Lily in all you long and detailed conversations with Dusty ? When have you ever given him a chance. Yes you were involved with him back then but he is a different man. You have never given him the chance ever. "

Lily looks at her niece.

" Lucy darling you are just a young girl. You don't know what love is about. You need to discover the world not have children and get married. There are ways to fix mistakes these days so you aren't tied to that ruffian. "

Lucy puts her hand to her mouth aghast at the idea that Lucinda would even bring up that. Sierra is the first to speak.

" Really mother ? So this is how you talk about your great-grandchild as a mistake ? Thank you for clarifying how you really feel about him or her. "

" Now really Sierra you don't want your daughter attached to that ruffian do you ? "

" Actually I do.... Dusty is a good man and he loves my daughter and grandchild. He doesn't beat her or swear at her. He loves her completely and treats her good. That is what any parent would want for their child. Dusty is a good man. "

" Really now Sierra..."

Lily goes to get up and walk away.

" I did not come here for an ambush. When both of you are thinking rationally we will talk again. Lucy I did you a favour telling Dusty the truth yesterday. "

Lucy looks at Lily with ice in her veins.

" Lily sit down and shut up.. " Lucy's voice wasn't raised or anything. It was just very crisp and clear. Lily looks at her niece with a shocked look on her face.

" Sierra do you see what that ruffian is doing to your daughter. She could die because of this.... We need to do something. "

" Lily if you are going to talk about me then talk to my face. I am not a child. I am a 22 year old woman. I have a mind of my own. I can make my own decisions. If you are going to talk about me have the decency to look at me first. "

" Lucinda Marie Montgomery. "

" Mother butt out. "

Lucinda looks at her daughter.

" Lucy you should be going out with other men and having fun rather than getting married and having children. "

" Oh really is that so would you say that if I was say marrying Clarke ? "

" He was a fine upstanding young man. You could have been very happy with him. "

" Grandmother he was a rapist. He would have raped me if Paul Ryan hadn't saved me. He was going to do the same thing to Alison. You think that he is better than Dusty ? Dusty saved me from being buried alive. He watched over me even when everyone was attacking him. He is a good man. Do you think that I have blinders on about this pregnancy ?

" Frankly yes. You are not thinking rationally. "

" I understand this better than anyone. I know the risks that I could die but I want to have this child. This may be my only chance to have a child. I would never ever consider this child a mistake. It was a miracle. I was not even supposed to be able to have this child. This child is a miracle.... " Lucy brushes back tears.

" Lucy... "

" I'm fine mom. "

" Lucy you are not thinking rationally. "

" Lily shut up and let her speak. Continue on Lucy... "

" I realize that I could die. I have lived with that every day of my pregnancy. I choose to make this decision. I was going to tell Dusty the truth but you ...You had to tell him."

" You will thank me in the end for doing that." Lily said matter of factly.

" Thank you for what taking a knife and plunging it into Dusty's heart and twisting it. Thank you for that ? My god listen to yourself woman. Are you so bitter because of Aunt Rose's death that you don't empathize with other people. You want them to be as bitter as you are ? "

" Lucy.... "

" No... I can't forgive her for what she did. Does she hate him that much that she wanted to see him in agony ? Well if you wanted that you got your wish. How dare you do that ? "

" I don't have to sit her and listen to her attack me. "

" Ah now you see how it feels Lily. Doesn't feel to nice when you are on the receiving end of it does it. Dusty has put up with this for years. The belittling. The snide jokes the attacks all because of what... he loves me. What is the crime in that ? "

" Lucy you don't understand what type of man he is. "

" I know Dusty better than you ever could. You have no idea what an incredible man he is. Dusty is one of the warmest caring protective men ever. He would lay down his life for me....It is a shame that you never took the chance to realize that. I can see that there was no point of trying to talk to you today. I thought that maybe I could reason with both of you. Obviously that was a joke. "

" What are you talking about darling ? "

" I thought that I could talk to you. You wouldn't be this callous. You respect me and trust my decisions. "

" We do darling. "

" Oh really then why are you still treating me like a child and talking to my mother. "

Lucy was starting to get all worked up.

" Lucy... "

" Mom I am fine. I need to finish this. I am only going to say this once.... You either accept Dusty as a part of my life and treat me as an adult or.... "

" What you will leave our life ? Lucy is this childish behaviour really necessary. "

" Well that just answered my question. This is the last time I am going to talk to you both. As far as I am concerned you are both dead to me. You don't exist. I am sorry if you are hurt by this but I will not have you belittling my family. Dusty is my family along with this child. They are both precious to me. I wish you both could have seen that. "

" Lucinda.... "

" Mother she isn't done. "

" She just can't do this. This is that ruffian's fault. "

" No that is Lucy's choice. I think that you both should leave. "

" Sierra.... "

" Go. "

Lily and Lucinda get up and look at Lucy. Lucy shuns them and looks at her mother. Sierra can see that she is trying to hide the tears in her eyes. Lily and Lucinda walk away. They walk past Dusty at the door. Lucy looks up and sees Dusty. Dusty looks at her with a quizzical look on his face.

" Mom... "

" Are you o.k. ? "

" I really thought that they would treat me as an adult. They called my child a mistake.... "

" Lucy don't pay any attention to them. Your baby is a precious gift and treasure. Always remember that. "

Dusty walks over.

" Luce what was that about ? I thought you were going to go see your father ? "

Chapter 14

Lucy looks over at Dusty. He was wearing basic blue jeans and a blue green sweater. The blue green sweater highlighted his blue eyes. It was obvious that he was still tired. Sierra looks over at him. It was obvious that he was still shaken from last night.

" I am. I just wanted to talk to mom first. She invited me out to breakfast. That is all."

Sierra looks at her daughter knowing that she just lied through her teeth to Dusty. Lucy gives her the look like I will talk to you later.

" How are you feeling Dusty ? "

" Fine.... Nice to see you Sierra. " Sierra walks over and gives Dusty a hug. Dusty has a surprised look on his face.

" Well I should get going. I have a couple of calls to make to Montega. Work never ends. Do you need me to come with you to Craig's place. "

" No we should be fine. "

" O.k. We'll talk later Lucy. " Sierra gives her daughter a hug and caresses her grandchild. Sierra's blood still boiled at Lucinda's reference that her grandchild was a mistake. Dusty would be furious when he heard that remark. Sierra looks between Dusty and Lucy. She heads off.

" What was that look for princess ? "

" Nothing. " Lucy wraps her arms around Dusty and gives him a hug. Dusty kisses his fiancée. Something wasn't right. Lucy was hiding something from him again. He could sense it. He could feel the tension in her body.

" We'll I guess we should go give daddy the good news. "

" O.k. Don't worry he will be fine with it. "

Dusty and Lucy arrive at Fairwinds. The stately home that Craig got in his divorce from Barbara Ryan. It looked so ominous and scary. Lucy and Dusty walk up to the house. They hear voices inside. Lucy and Dusty knock on the door. Rosanna comes and opens the door. She looks at Dusty and Lucy. Lucy looked nervous and apprehensive.

" Hi...um maybe you should come back later.... it's a little heated right now... "

" Rosanna, what is wrong ? "

Just then Lucy hears the sanctimonious voice of her Aunt Lily. God that woman didn't know when to let up and butt out.

" Craig you really need to talk some sense into your daughter. Sierra is so infatuated with that scoundrel that she can't see that he is taking advantage of Lucy. I don't mean to say this but you know that Lucy shouldn't have a baby because of her heart condition. I warned her about that earlier at the Lakeview and she wouldn't listen to reason now if you would back me up. "

Lucy mutters to herself. " Oh great here we go again. "

Dusty looks at Lucy, " Luce what is she talking about ? "

" I'll explain later. I need to finish this once and for all. "

" Lucy this really isn't a good time. "

" I know Rosanna but I need to speak to my father before Lily tries to warp his mind as well. Why can't she just butt out of my life ? Would that be too much to ask for. Does she have to be judge and jury of all of Oakdale ?"

Dusty looks at Lucy. He could see that she was royally ticked at Lily.

" Princess maybe this isn't such a good idea. "

" No... this needs to be finished now. "

Lucy walks in and sees Craig standing beside the fireplace a coffee cup in his hand. Craig's other hand is brushing through his hair. Lily hands are very animated.

" Craig we need to convince her to end this pregnancy. It isn't safe. If she won't listen we can get a court order if needed. You know what the doctor's think. Dusty should never have taken the chance. He is just as selfish scoundrel after your daughter's money. You do realize that. Please tell me that you do."

" How could he have taken the chance Lily if he had no idea ? So this is what you do. I kick you out of my life and you run over to my father and tattle on me. Grow up Lily. "

" Lucy... I am only thinking what is best for you. "

" Really once again treating me as a child instead of an adult. You think this is what is best for me. "

" You are so blinded by this...man...that you need some guidance. "

" How dare you talk to him like that ? "

" Luce it is fine... "

" No it isn't. I am tired of her doing this over and over. It's over Lily. Do you not understand that. Just leave. You are not wanted here. "

" Lily is this really necessary. "

" Rosanna butt out. I know that you are Craig's fiancée but she is my niece. "

" So that gives you a right to run her life Lily ?... boy do you need a life right now. Go home to Holden and your children. Meddle in their lives instead of ours. Lucy and I know what we are facing. We will face it together. "

" How noble. Craig are you really going to put up with this ?"

" No actually I am not. "

" Finally a voice of reason. You are going to tell Dusty to leave right. " Lily looks at Craig.

" No... actually I am going to tell you to leave. Lullaby congratulations on my beautiful grandbaby. I wish you had told me sooner. Donovan you are going to do right by my lullaby ? "

" I will. She is my life Craig. We are planning on getting married soon. "

" Good. "

" Craig you can't be serious ? " Lily has her hands on her hips.

" Oh actually I am very serious. I learned my lesson 4 years ago when Lucy cut me out of her life. I learned at that moment not to make her choose between Dusty and anyone. Dusty will always win. "

" But Craig....you...."

" Lily just leave. It isn't going to work... " Lucy walks over to the fireplace and brushes her hand through her hair. Craig looks over at his daughter seeing how much Lily is upsetting her. Rosanna walks over and puts her arm around Lucy. Lucy is shaking because she is so mad at Lily.

" Lily just leave and don't come back until you can be reasonable. I will not tolerate you talking to my fiancée like that nor my daughter and her fiancée. Do I make myself clear. I am not happy with the idea. I will admit that but I know how much Dusty and Lucy love each other. I just wish I had actually realized it sooner. Dusty would never hurt my daughter. I know that now. He is actually... a pretty decent man for the most of it. "

" Craig you can't be actually saying that... "

" Lily you can't divide me and my family. I told you at the restaurant. I will not put up with you bad mouthing Dusty again. It is over and done with. Just leave please."

Lucy has tears in her eyes. She is touched by her father standing up for Dusty. She never thought that she would see the day. Dusty walks over and hugs Lucy. He puts her arms around him and hugs her. He feels her shaking. He whispers to Lucy, " Everything is fine. See pigs really do fly princess... " Lucy giggles brush back her tears. She looks in to Dusty's blue eyes.

Lily leaves. Craig walks over and looks at his baby girl. Well actually she wasn't a baby anymore. She was having one of her own. Craig gives his daughter a hug. Dusty looks at Rosanna. He never thought that he would see the day when Craig would stand up for him. Dusty looks at Lucy who is smiling. Lucy looks a bit tired and ragged. What had happened earlier with Lily and Lucinda ? Obviously something had happened. Lucy stands back and looks at Craig.

" Lullaby are you o.k. ?"

" I'm fine Daddy. I just need to sit and relax for a bit that is all. "

" I can go get you some water Lucy. "

" Princess.... "

" I am fine Dusty really we are both fine...whew. I just feel a bit tired. "

Lucy then touches her stomach. The baby is kicking up a fuss.

" Princess you don't look to good... "

" I just feel tired that is all... really tired." Lucy passes out.

" Luce ! " Dusty catches her before she passes out.

" Lullaby. Rosanna ! "

Rosanna rushes back in.

" Call memorial. "

Rosanna picks up the phone and dials Memorial and gives them the information about Lucy.

" Princess come on wake up. Come on come back to me. "

" Dusty... " Lucy mumbles.

" That's right. Come on come back to me. Craig lets move her over to the couch. "

" The ambulance will be here in a moment. "

" Rosanna can you call Sierra. She will want to be there. "

" Sure. "

Paramedics arrive and put Lucy on a stretcher. Dusty looks at her and puts his hand to his mouth. Nothing could happen to his precious Lucy. She had been under way too much stress since they had come back to Oakdale. They would always face this here. Something had to change.

" Dusty... "

" I am right her princess. We are just going to have you and the baby checked out. "

Dusty looks at Craig. He would never forgive Lily for antagonizing Lucy like that.

Chapter 15

Lucy is rushed to Memorial with Dusty and Craig. She is taken into the ER. Bob is working. Bob walks over to Lucy. He can see that Dusty and Craig are both visibly worried. Lucy is holding her stomach protectively.

" Lucy how are you ?"

" She fainted Bob. I am worried about her and the baby. "

" O.k. lets have them checked out. Nurse could you please call Dr. Schiller for me. Lucy does it hurt anywhere ? "

" No it just got hard to breath and felt a little light-headed. "

"O.K. Can you tell me what happened ? "

" She had a disagreement with Lily at Fairwinds. I never should have let Lily do that. "

" Craig it is fine. O.k. Lets get her into a cubicle with a foetal monitor attached to her stomach. "

Lucy is put in a cubicle. She takes off her cardigan. A foetal monitor is attached to her stomach to monitor the baby's heartbeat. Dr. Eliza Schiller comes down.

" Bob. I got your page so what is the problem ? "

" We have a 22 year old female. She is 14 1/2 weeks pregnant and is showing signs of distress. "

" O.k. Lets take a look. "

Dusty tries to go in with her.

" Dusty I need you to stay here so we can take a look at Lucy and the baby. Everything is going to be fine. You can see her in a couple of minutes. "

" Lucy ? As in Lucinda Montgomery ? "

" Yes. "

Dr. Schiller walks into the room and looks at Lucy. Dusty paces around the room.

" Thanks Craig for standing up for me back there at the house. You stunned me back there. I honestly never really expected that. You had my back with Lily. "

" Well...don't let it go to your head o.k. I have just learned the hard way that when push comes to shove Lucy will choose you above anything else. I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. She loves you. I don't pretend or begin to understand why but you make my Lullaby happy and that is all that matters. "

" Thanks... I think. " Dusty and Craig look at each other. This unusual alliance between them was disconcerting. Their concern for Lucy is what has brought them close to each other. They both would do anything for Lucy. Sierra comes rushing into the hospital.

" Craig...Dusty where is Lucy ? "

" She is fine Sierra. She is in with Dr. Schiller right now. "

" What happened ? "

" Lily... "

" She didn't... She did. I will have to have a talk with my sister. " Sierra was visibly furious at her sister.

" Sierra what happened this morning before I showed up ? "

Sierra pulls Craig and Dusty aside and tells them about the meeting that Lucy had that morning with Lucinda and Lily. Dusty is surprised that Lucy would do that for him. Craig understands. Lucy made her choice. Dusty looks worried about Lucy.

Meanwhile, Dr. Schiller comes into the room and talks with Lucy.

" Lucy...I see you went against medical advice and got pregnant. I did warn you about your heart. There is no clue what this pregnancy has done to your heart. Can you tell me what happened ? "

" I just got a little agitated. There has been a lot of stress the last couple of days that is all. "

" O.k. But I did warn you. "

" Look. I came to get my baby and me checked out not to be harassed again. Now if you can't do it then I want another doctor. "

" Lucy, it is fine. Eliza could I please speak to you. " Lucy looks up and sees the calming face of John Dixon. John had been Dusty's guardian when he was younger and had become sort of a surrogate father. He had always been behind Dusty no matter what his decisions. Eliza and John leave the room.

" Now Doctor listen. Patients come in here to feel better not worst. What were you doing upsetting the patient. I could hear her all the way in the hallway. "

" I was just warning her about the complications with her heart condition concerning getting pregnant. It is very dangerous for her. "

" Yes I know that Lucy suffers from PVS but she will be fine. She just needs to watch her heart. "

" But you do know that it is an obstruction of the heart and if she pushes herself her heart won't be able to get the oxygen that it needs. She could set herself up for Congestive Heart Failure. If she has a child with this heart condition she could weaken her heart faster...or she may not even survive "

" Yes I realize that. Please keep your voice down her family is right over there. I have read all the medical journals as well. So why are you agitating the patient ? "

" I was not. I was just warning her about the problem. Look I will not be treated like this. I was asked down here because of my specialty. "

" That is fine we can call Dr. Goodfellow down. You can return to your job. "

Dusty sees John talking to the doctor. Bob walks over.

" John I called Eliza down to look at Lucy. "

" I realize that but she was agitating the patient. Could you have Dr. Goodfellow come down. Annabelle should be able to take care of this case. "

" Sure..."

" How is Dusty ? "

" Ragged. He doesn't look to good. I get the impression that the Montgomery clan isn't too happy about Lucy being pregnant or Dusty and Lucy getting married. "

" Really ? "

Dusty walks over.

" Good to see you my boy. How are you doing ? When did you get back into town ?"

" Last night. We were worried about Craig. It was just heartburn. Typical of Montgomery to blow a situation out of proportion. How is Lucy ? "

" I am just going to check on her in a moment. Dr. Goodfellow should be down in a moment. She's a good doctor. We were able to snag her away from Columbia in New York. She wanted a much quieter life.... aah Annabelle. Good to see you. "

Dusty looks over and see the most calming older woman. She looks to be about 45 with brown hair speckled with grey tied in a neat bun and dark brown glasses.

" John good to see you. I hear that you have a special patient for me. "

" I do.....This is the baby's father. Dusty Donovan. "

" Hello. "

" Dusty I just need to talk to her for a couple of moments. "

" Sure. "

" Congratulations...you should have told me sooner. So when ? "

" Halloween. "

" That soon ? Really so you are getting married soon I presume. "

" As soon as we can get everything ready. I gave her mom's ring. I hope you don't mind."

" No Nicole gave that to me for safe keeping. She wanted to make sure that you gave it to someone very special. Gunnar loved her very much. I am glad you gave it to Lucy. I'll talk in a couple of moments. "

Dusty watches John walk over and talk with the doctor. Dusty worries about Lucy. John talks with the new doctor. John walks over to Dusty.

" John how is Lucy really ? "

" Do you know much about her heart condition ? "

" No. "

" O.k. I should explain it to you. Lucy has a congenital heart defect. She has had it since she was a child. Sierra had rubella when she was pregnant with Lucy. Lucy's has a special type called Pulmonary Valve Stenosis or PVS. Essentially it is an obstruction of the heart valve. The heart doesn't get enough blood. Lucy had a heart operation when she was younger. Most patients with chd live a long life. But some show symptoms of their defect. Lucy can have chest pain, tiring out, dizziness and fainting. "

" She showed all of this stuff early in her pregnancy... "

" Right pregnancy just enhances these symptoms and stress. Has she been under a lot of stress lately ? "

" That would be an understatement. Lucinda and Lily weren't to happy to find out about us. Sierra knows how much I love her daughter. Craig...I think that he is starting to get it finally. " Dusty looks over at Craig talking with Sierra., " What can I do ? "

" Keep Lucy from having too much stress.. Lucinda is being a pain. I can talk to her. "

" I don't think that it would make much of a difference. She is adamant that our child.... "

" What ? "

" Is a mistake. Can you believe that she told Lucy that today ? " Dusty's blood boils at the thought of Lucinda saying that to Lucy. Where does that sanctimonious old bat get the right to do that ? Dusty imagines how much it would have hurt Lucy. John is stunned at the comment. Lucinda did have a tongue on her. He knew because they had been married at one time. But to hurt her own granddaughter. John couldn't see it. It must be the fear talking.

" Lucinda was probably just worried. "

" John look I know that you were married to that old battle axe but she has been nothing but a pain in the butt since I became involved with Lucy. So what can I do to help Lucy ? "

" Keep her calm. Don't let her get to stressed out. Above all else make sure that she watches her blood pressure. If it gets to dangerous she could go into premature labour or... "

" What ?"

" She could go into congestive heart failure. "

Dusty puts his hand to his mouth, " Keep her stress free ? You do know that she is a member of the Montgomery and Walsh clan right ? Normalcy is not a common thing with this family believe me. "

" I know but try to do your best. So are you going to invite me to your wedding ? "

" Of course. " Dusty laughs.

" John is a great name for a boy you realize that ? " Dusty chuckles. John slaps his son on the back. Dusty was happy to see John again.

Annabelle walks out.

" Everything seems to be fine. Lucy's blood pressure was a bit high. I was just about to do an ultrasound of the baby. Would you like to come in ? "

" Sure.... "

Dusty walks into the room and sees Lucy. She looks calmer than she did earlier.

" So how are you feeling princess ? "

" Tired. I just want to go home and sleep. "

" That is fine. "

" That would probably be a good idea. I want you to rest as much as possible and stay off your feet. I also want you to elevate your feet when you sleep. It is also best to sleep on your left side to help circulation. I can release her today provided that she heads home. I am going to send a portable bp cuff home with you once I show you how to use it."

Dusty is slightly more relived this doctor seems to know what she is doing. She also seems to have a calming effect about her that relaxes Lucy.

" O.k. "

Annabelle walks over and pushes over the ultrasound machine. She pulls out some gel and a cloth.

" What is that ? "

" Everything is fine Mr. Donovan. This just helps me see the baby. "

" It's o.k. Dusty. Don't worry you will enjoy this...ooh I forgot how cold that stuff was. Dusty watches the doctor pull up Lucy's gown and smears some blue gel on her rounded stomach. She turns on the machine that begins to beat an hiss as it warms up. She places a Doppler on the baby. A small grey image appears on the screen. Dusty is awe inspired by the picture.

" Those are the baby's fingers and hands. The baby is lying on its side right now. See that string of pearls that is the spine. The baby is sucking its finger. I could tell you what the sex is if you want. We may get a view. "

Dusty looks at Lucy with tears in his eyes.

" Do you want to know ? "

" Do you ? "

" No lets wait. "

" O.k. Everything looks good and healthy. Aah Mr. Donovan. "

" Dusty please. "

" Dusty you are going to love this. " The doctor touches a button. A sound fills the room whoosh, whoosh, whoosh. It is moving very fast.

" That isn't... "

" That is the baby's heart. "

" But it is moving so fast. " Dusty has a look of amazement on his face. Lucy looks at him with tears in her eyes. This made it all worth while to see the look of pure joy on his face. This was why she had taken the chance. She smiles and brushes back tears. She looks at Dusty. He has tears coming down his face. She turns and cups his face. Dusty looks at her. He kisses her on the head and whispers that he loves her.

" 140 beats per minute. Perfectly fine. The baby is quite the little gymnast. Do you want a picture. The baby may turn to wave hello. "

" Can you do that ? It won't hurt it. "

" No it is perfectly harmless. "

The doctor punches an Polaroid. The doctor then wipes Lucy's stomach and pulls back down her gown.

" Lucy you can get changed right now. Everything looks good. I want you to come in next week and make an appointment with me up in obstetrics. Everything looks good so far. I also would like you to talk to the cardiologist on staff here as well just as a precaution. "

" Everything is fine ? "

" It will Dusty. I am now going to show you both how to take Lucy's blood pressure. " The doctor then begins to show them how to use the bp cuff. Dusty watches carefully.

" You can get changed now Lucy. You are going home to sleep right ? "

" Yes. I will make sure of it. " Lucy looks at Dusty who has a serious look on his face.

" Good I also want you to limit the stress for the next couple of days. "

Lucy and Dusty look at each other. Like that was really possible with her family.

" O.k. "

" We will try our best. Thank you for your help Dr. Goodfellow. "

" Be happy right now is an incredible time of change for both of you. It is a miracle what is happening to you. Enjoy it. "

" We will. "

Dr. Goodfellow leaves. Dusty looks at Lucy and hugs her close to him. He kisses her passionately. He loved her so much. He puts his hand down and caresses his child.

" You scared me Luce..."

" I am fine. I will just be more careful. I promise. "

" Good. "

" Everything is fine Dusty. The doctor said so. "

" I know... "

Lucy gets up and gets changed into her pants and shirt and cardigan. She hops in the wheelchair.

" Lullaby. "

" Lucy... "

" Everything is fine. Here is a picture of your beautiful grandbaby. I think it has a lot of Donovan qualities. "

" Really I see more Montgomery in the baby. "

Lucy and Sierra look at each other and laugh.

" You could come and stay with us at Fairwinds if you want Lullaby. Dusty you are welcome as well. " Rosanna touches him on the shoulder as to say not to antagonize Dusty. Craig looks at her like ' what it was just an offer ? '. Rosanna laughs. Some things never changed with him.

" Thanks Craig but we have an apartment over at the Oakdale Gardens. "

" O.k. "

They head out and go to the car. Dusty drives them over to their apartment at the Oakdale Gardens. They walk up to the door with Sierra and Craig. Dusty opens the key and looks inside.

" Dusty...what happened here ? "

" I don't know princess. " ...


End file.
